


perfectly damaged

by tetralibria



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Out of Character, POV First Person, Physical Abuse, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 27,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetralibria/pseuds/tetralibria
Summary: Прошлое, Евровидение и настоящее. В прошлом между Вирджинией и Монсом произошло нечто такое, что заставило их расстаться. Спустя время, они встречаются на Евровидении. Отсюда и берёт начало их история. ОСТОРОЖНО: возможны триггеры и внезапные повороты сюжета.





	1. Forbi — Past

**Author's Note:**

> Причиной написания этого рассказа стала неуёмная фантазия автора и малое количество гетных рассказов по Монсу. Отдельно хотелось бы поблагодарить Гиллиан Флинн за "Исчезнувшую" и Марию Парр за "Вафельное сердце", откуда я почерпала некоторые идеи для написания.  
> Эксперимент заключается в том, что каждая глава состоит из 1811 слов. Во время вдохновения - мало, во время отсутствия вдохновения - много, но буду укладываться именно в это количество.  
> Спасибо всем за чтение, я очень надеюсь на детальные отзывы.
> 
> Полный плейлист: https://vk.com/king4thesirens?z=audio_playlist216114494_83782753

_**Октябрь 2006.**_  
  
Никогда не думала, что когда-либо буду такой счастливой, как сейчас! Последние пару недель меня приглашал на свидания знакомый парень моих знакомых, с которым мы познакомились на их же вечеринке. Его зовут Монс. Он кажется абсолютно простым на первый взгляд, но когда узнаёшь его поближе, он раскрывается словно бутон пиона — так же сладострастно, мучительно, волнующе и превосходно.  
  
Когда мы встретились в сентябре на вечеринке у Хельмара и Астрид, которые проводили почти всё свободное время в барах, он сразу приковал мой взгляд. Из всех людей я была заворожена лишь им одним. Он манил к себе всех: Астрид, Хельмара, вон ту одинокую разведённую дамочку с соседнего столика, бармена, и какого-то удручённого мужчину, который уже успел залить своё горе парой шотов водки. Он умудрился что-то весело им рассказывать, а потом исчезнуть из гущи событий.  
  
  
  
  
Я тихонько попивала свой мартини, когда парень внезапно появился рядом, грохнувшись на стул напротив. Он ничего не говорил, просто смотрел на меня, потом — на толпу, и обратно. Я помню, что ничего не могла придумать для начала разговора, но он всё сделал сам.  
  
— Монс, — вытянул руку вперёд парень с ошеломительной энергией. Пожав руку, я скромно улыбаюсь. Я никак не могу выразить свою радость тому, что на меня обратил внимание этот парень. Парень-звезда. Парень-энергия. Парень-центр. Таким нельзя показывать свою радость от знакомства, иначе превратишься в очередное достижение в послужном списке обалденного любовника. Я понимаю, что не являюсь несусветной красавицей, но именно это притягивает всех странных и не очень парней. Бонус для послужного списка. Любовница из меня, вероятно, просто никакая, ибо каждый из таких любовников убегал на следующий день, считая, что я просто сплю. Это научило меня сдерживать свои порывы, какими бы «благородными» они не были. Нынешний парень, только что приобретший имя Монс, смотрит на меня с любопытством и толикой симпатии, которой так мало, что её практически невозможно разглядеть. Он светится энергией, а я, как зачарованная, в открытую пялюсь на него, вызывая улыбку. — Как тебя зовут?  
— Вирджиния, — отвечаю я негромко — вполне достаточно, чтобы было слышно поверх играющей в баре музыки.  
  
Вирджиния. Странное имя для девочки, родившейся в Швеции в конце восьмидесятых. Более странного имени родители придумать просто не могли. Старшему брату повезло — назвали в лучших традициях нордов – Аке. Моё имя в своё время служило поводом для издёвок в детском саду и школе. Благодаря этим издёвкам я познакомилась в своё время с Астрид, которую назвали в честь великой писательницы, и которая была похожа на Пеппи — те же самые рыжие волосы и постоянные веснушки на лице. И заводной характер. Позже Астрид познакомилась с парнем, из-за которого наше общение стало чуть меньше, чем обычно. Хельмар. Но я не обижаюсь. В конце концов, именно благодаря их союзу я и познакомилась с тем потрясающим Монсом.  
  
— Давай сбежим? — предлагает мне новоявленный друг.  
— Прости, что?  
— Подальше отсюда? — отвечает он с обворожительной улыбкой.  
  
И уже спустя двадцать минут мы неслись по улицам Стокгольма, взявшись за руки и смеясь от счастья, словно мы стащили у кого-то пакет конфет и слопали их прямо на бегу. Ветер задувает в уши, шарф иногда залезает в рот, но это не мешает наслаждаться этим прекрасным моментом и этим прекрасным парнем, держащим меня за руку.  
  
Проводив меня до дома в тот вечер, он пригласил меня на свидание. А на следующем свидании — ещё на одно. А на послеследующем — ещё на одно. И это продолжалось до сегодняшнего дня.  
Почему до сегодняшнего? Потому что именно сегодня он предложил мне стать его девушкой. Сделав вид, что я взвешиваю все за и против, чем слегка его напрягла, я ответила «да», не сдерживая улыбки. Официально вам заявляю — до сегодняшнего дня на руках меня носили лишь родители. Монс прервал эту «традицию». И поцеловал меня. Так нежно и так сладко, что на минуту мне спёрло дыхание и защемило сердце. Как никогда прежде.  
  
  
  
  
  
_**Сентябрь 2007.**_  
  
А точнее, семнадцатое число. Сегодня мой двадцатый день рождения. Мы отмечаем его в шикарном ресторане Гамбурга вместе с Монсом. Почему так далеко? Это его подарок. Разглядывая потрясающую люстру, свисающую с потолка, я быстро допиваю остатки шампанского.  
  
Я счастлива. Я в другой стране, с любимым парнем, в свой день рождения. Что может быть лучше? Мы отмечаем мой праздник и заодно вспоминаем о годовщине, заказав для празднования бутылку вина. Сейчас-то я понимаю, что сделали мы это зря, хоть и на тот момент ни о чём не думали.  
  
Выйдя из ресторана, мы просто пошли вдоль по улице, разглядывая потемневшие окрестности. Мы крепко держимся за руки, и слегка шатаемся из стороны в сторону от внезапного опьянения. Я не могу стоять на ногах и прислоняюсь к перилам моста.  
— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Монс, присаживаясь у моих ног. Он смотрит на меня таким заворожённым, светлым взглядом, что я до сих пор не понимаю, как мне досталось это любящее меня с ног до головы чудо. Я смотрю на его тёмные волосы, которые он тут же приглаживает рукой, увлекая мой взгляд за его пальцами. Господи, эти пальцы… Лучше вам не знать, на что они способны. Он подвыпивший, его слегка шатает даже сидя, но он смотрит на меня так, словно я — самое большое счастье в его жизни.  
— Ничего страшного, — отвечаю я, присаживаясь рядом, и опираюсь спиной о перила. — Просто мне очень хорошо.  
  
Так мы и сидим следующие полчаса, наблюдая за редкими прохожими. Потом мы направляемся в парк в двадцати минутах ходьбы. Мы любим ходить по городу, держась за руки. Когда мы вместе, нас практически невозможно отлепить друг от друга. Я целую его в щёку, когда мы проходим на территорию парка, замечая скамейку неподалёку.  
  
Сентябрь — прекрасная пора. Наш любимый сезон года — осень. Мы любим осень. Только вслушайтесь в это прекрасное «мы»! Спустя год наших потрясающих, великолепных, во всех смыслах идеальных отношений я всё ещё не привыкну к этому местоимению. «Мы» наполняет меня радостью и энергией. Он наполняет меня радостью и энергией. Он любит меня, и это ощущают все, кто видит нас. Он наполняет меня счастьем. Он наполняет меня собой. Он отдаёт свою душу, с благодарностью принимая в ответ мою.  
  
— Луна сегодня красивая, — выдыхаю я, поудобнее устраивая свою голову на его коленях. «Мы» любят Луну. Мы любим Луну.  
— Такая же красивая, как и ты, — говорит Монс, причмокивая губами. – Нет, подожди. Ты даже красивее Луны.  
И смотрит на меня так нежно, так чисто… Само воплощение чистоты. Словно не бывает по ночам похоти и разврата. Я ловлю своё отражение в его глазах, отчего мне слегка становится дурно, и я сажусь рядом с ним, крепко прижимаясь к его плечу.  
— Господи, я так пьяна…  
— Я тоже пьян, не забывай. Я не просто пьян. Я опьянён. Опьянён тобой.  
На этих словах я отрываю голову от его плеча и смотрю в его глаза. Его коричневые глаза обхватывают меня, словно огромным клетчатым пледом. Мне становится так тепло и так спокойно, что на глазах начинают собираться слёзы.  
— Опьянён тобой, — повторяет он и нежно целует меня. Целует так, что из-под ног уходит земля, исчезает Луна, исчезают звёзды и исчезает всё вокруг. Остаёмся лишь мы вдвоём.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_Май 2008._**  
  
В нашем Раю пошёл дождь. Последние пару месяцев Монс перестал делиться со мной новостями с его проектов, рассказами о друзьях или о родителях. Я списывала всё на неимоверную усталость, но со временем всё становилось только хуже. Совсем недавно мы праздновали первую годовщину, а теперь… Теперь я даже не знаю, что сказать. Иногда я могу отвлечься от проблем дома учёбой и уже совсем скоро начинающейся практикой, но я не могу перестать думать. Я думаю, думаю, думаю.  
  
Я люблю его. На Рождество мы играли в игру «Я буду любить тебя, несмотря на…». Придумывали всякие небылицы вроде измен, танцев на стриптизной стойке в полном посетителей баре, возможных детей. Тогда я и подумать не могла, что что-то из того списка может оказаться правдой.  
  
Эту правду я выглядела совсем недавно в его сотовом, когда он пошёл в душ. Да, это низко и подло. Я знаю. Но мне необходимо знать, где он пропадает сутками, и чьими духами он пахнет. После этого я обнаружила переписку и в его почтовом ящике на ноутбуке.  
  
Всё так приторно и слащаво, как в начале нашего романа. Любимая осень, любимый снег, любимые звёзды, любимая ты… Любовные письма, которые длятся уже на протяжении трёх месяцев. Аккуратно закрыв ноутбук, я удаляюсь в гостиную, не выходя до следующего утра.  
  
Мари, Мари, Мари… Имя его новой возлюбленной. Я тихо плачу, пытаясь не зарыдать во весь голос. Я не могу поверить, что он – ОН! — меня так отвратительно предал. Я засыпаю на нашем небольшом диванчике, съёжившись в три погибели и напоминая эмбрион. Мне так хочется не родиться.  
  
Просыпаюсь утром от того, что в дверь барабанит Монс. Протираю опухшее лицо и открываю ему дверь. Улыбается. Улыбается. Делает вид, что всё нормально. Делает вид, что он обеспокоен моим состоянием.  
  
— Чего ты здесь? — говорит он, крепко хватая меня за плечи и прижимая к себе. Я подавляю всхлип, стараясь не зарыдать. Он такой родной, милый, тёплый, но… Теперь он не мой. И мне нужно знать это. Мне нужно запомнить это, как ясный сон. Он обнимает меня, целуя в макушку и шепча что-то о том, что он переживал, не мог найти меня, искал по улице, но сюда заглянуть подумал в самую последнюю очередь. Вроде я потрепала ему нервы. Я почти чувствую себя любимой, но всё равно не могу убрать из головы настойчивую мысль об его измене. Или изменах.  
  
В моём разуме мелькает молния, и я тихо и спокойно говорю:  
— Не нужно больше притворяться, Монс. Я видела твои переписки.  
Он протирает лицо рукой. Наигранно улыбается.  
— Нет, Джи, нет, это не то, о чём ты подумала.  
  
Он называет меня Джи. Он придумал мне это милое сокращение моего странного имени. Только ему можно было называть меня Джи. Или Вирджи. Или Джинни. Никому иначе. Все это поняли, и не делали никаких попыток подражать моему парню. Сейчас это прозвище режет по ушам больнее, чем канцелярский нож. Мне больно. Я начинаю плакать. Я рыдаю так, что приходится смазывать рукавом все слюни и сопли с моего лица. Он обнимает меня, но я отталкиваю его.  
  
— Не смей больше меня так называть! Не смей! Я всё понимаю! Я тебя не устраиваю? Вот и вали к ней, я разрешаю! Тебе не нужно больше играть роль любящего парня! — срываюсь на крик я.  
  
Сначала он пытается обнять меня, погладить, шепчет на ухо слова о том, что я неправа, и что всё это просто игра, что наталкивает на мысли, что я тоже могу быть игрой. Наши отношения — игра. С самого начала и до конца.  
— Джи, Джи, Джи… — шепчет он. А я не могу слушать его голос. Моя идеальная жизнь распалась в один момент. Разбилась. Потерялась. Испортилась. Выдохлась. Кончилась.  
  
Я вырываюсь из его объятий и пытаюсь пройти в спальню, чтобы собрать вещи, но Монс останавливает меня.  
  
— Прости, — шепчет он, глядя мне в глаза глазами, наполненными слёз. — Мне следовало не отвечать на её глупые сообщения. Прости, я подвёл тебя. Давай начнём всё сначала?  
  
Я отхожу от него всё дальше и дальше, пока не упираюсь в стену. Я мотаю головой и слёзно прошу его выйти отсюда и дать мне время на сборы, чтобы я могла убраться подальше от этого безумного лжеца.  
  
А потом он избил меня.


	2. Eurovision

Вспотевший, я влетаю в Шварценберг, понимая, что опаздываю уже на полчаса. Одно из интервью состоится сегодня здесь, а я так бессовестно опаздываю!  
  
Краем глаза замечаю девушку, которая привстаёт из-за стола, чтобы помахать мне рукой, и я понимаю — она мой сегодняшний интервьюер. Очень даже симпатичная девушка. Подхожу ближе, здороваюсь с ней за руку, улыбаюсь и сажусь за стол.  
  
— Простите, моя вина, проспал сегодня, ужас просто, — выдыхаю я. — Обычно такого не бывает.  
— Ничего страшного, — отвечает девушка, поправляя прядь своих чёрно-вороньих волос. — У вас теперь мировая известность, а это предполагает свои жертвы. Сон — одна из них.  
  
Я улыбаюсь. Умная. Люблю умных девушек. Почти до безумия. На ней лёгкий свитер и совершенно обычные джинсы, никаких журналистских наворотов вроде узких платьев, которыми они чаще всего пытаются заманить очередного актёра или певца в свою постель, чтобы позже похвастаться перед своими подружками. Это радует — она пришла сюда ради работы. Ей нужно это интервью.  
  
— Я взяла на себя ответственность и заказала яблочный штрудель с ванильным соусом, омлет, тосты с круассанами и кофе. Говорят, в этом кафе это стандартный заказ, — улыбается она.  
— Да, спасибо, — я достаю смартфон, чтобы отключить звук и прячу его обратно в карман джинсов. — Что ж, начнём?  
— Одну минутку, — она поднимает тонкий пальчик в воздух. — Сначала принесут завтрак, а по ходу дела будем разговаривать. Только не говорите, что разговаривать во время еды неприлично — я так не могу.  
Я вновь улыбаюсь. Её спокойный, но серьёзный голос меня успокаивает, и это мне очень нравится. Кивком головы я соглашаюсь с ней, и она улыбается.  
— Меня больше смущает, что вы заказали так много еды.  
— Боитесь всего не съесть? — смешком отзывается она. — В любом случае, мне вполне хватит для завтрака. Моторчик работает, а работы много.  
— Простите ещё раз, что я опоздал. Заставил вас ждать тут в одиночестве. Мне ужасно неловко.  
— И ещё раз вам скажу, Монс, — всё в порядке. Я сама пришла сюда минут десять назад. Знаете, где-то говорят, что девушка должна немножко припоздать.  
— Что ж, тогда я — девушка, — улыбаюсь я, вызывая улыбку и на её устах.  
  
Вскоре наш заказ приносят и, пока мы едим в тишине, я спрашиваю:  
— А как вас зовут? А то мне неловко, что вы знаете моё имя, а я ваше – нет.  
— Ох, точно! Меня зовут Джинтерра. Совсем забываю представляться, моя вина. Слишком рьяно рвусь в бой, — улыбается она, доедая круассан.  
— Интересное имя, — улыбаюсь я, но она только кивает головой, и мы в тишине доедаем наш завтрак, заказывая ещё кофе.  
  
Девушка кладёт диктофон на стол и достаёт список заготовленных вопросов, раскладывая всё перед собой. Она включает запись, и мы начинаем.  
— Джинтерра Роттенберг, специально для Космополитан Австрия. Кафе Шварценберг, 11:37. Монс, вы позавчера выиграли Евровидение. Как вы себя чувствуете?  
— Просто потрясающе. До сих пор не могу поверить в свою победу.  
  
В таком темпе, обсуждая Евровидение и подготовку к нему, а также весь мой путь к карьере, мы продолжаем беседу. Я уже полностью расслаблен, понимая, что от этой журналистки подвоха в интервью можно не ждать. Скрупулёзная, тщательная, немножко нервничает. Она отпивает глоток кофе и продолжает:  
— Что ж, Монс, я не имею права не задать вам этот вопрос.  
— Задавайте, конечно, — улыбаюсь я.  
— С тех пор, как вы выиграли такой конкурс, вы практически стали секс-символом всех девушек от пятнадцати и выше, — я издаю смешок, отмечая абсурдность истории. — Так есть ли у вас девушка на данный момент?  
— Не хочу никого разочаровать… — выдаю я, наблюдая за меняющимся лицом журналистки, замолкаю на долю секунды и выдыхаю: — Сейчас я абсолютно свободен.  
— Что ж, теперь мы знаем, что у многих девушек есть шанс, — подмигивает она мне. Я смеюсь.  
— Да, возможно.  
— Вы могли бы описать свой идеал? — говорит она, поправляя очки на носу.  
— Ну… — я замираю, вспоминая своё прошлое. — Мне сложно собрать какую-то идеальную девушку. И раньше отношения было начинать сложно, а сейчас станет ещё сложнее, в связи с такой популярностью. Благодаря последней у меня серьёзно прибавилось работы, — смеюсь я. – Но, наверно, это могла бы быть девушка, которая просто меня понимает. Я иногда очень придирчив ко всем мелочам. Иногда наплывает такая педантичность, что сам могу рыдать от этого, — смеюсь я, выхватывая лёгкую улыбку Роттенберг.  
— Ходят слухи, что в 2008 вы избили свою девушку, — как бы ненароком роняет она.  
— Откуда вы это знаете? — у меня спирает дыхание от факта того, что это знает кто-то публичный и влиятельный. Космополитан и его журналисты — это не те люди, которым нужно позволять знать такие вещи.  
— Вы были задержаны по этому поводу, но после все обвинения с вас были сняты. — продолжает она, не имея ни тени волнения на её лице. — Вы можете поведать, что произошло? Почему с вас были сняты обвинения?  
  
Я молчу. Молчу. Пытаюсь справиться со своим дыханием, чтобы не разораться прямо здесь. Этого не должен никто знать. Это может серьёзно испортить мою карьеру и сделать меня подонком в лице всех вокруг.  
  
— Я извинился перед ней. В этом всё дело. Просто извинился.  
— Просто извинились? И это всё?  
— Меня больше волнует, откуда у вас эта информация.  
  
Она снимает свои очки и кладёт их рядом с кружкой кофе. Отключает диктофон и прячет всё в свою сумку. После сцепляет руки в замок перед собой и кладёт на них подбородок.  
  
— Страшно представить, что спустя такое долгое время ты меня не узнал. Я-то думала, ты меня ещё помнишь, Монс.  
  
Теперь я узнал это странное придыхание при произношении моего имени. Вирджиния. Вирджиния. Живая. Передо мной. Не могу глазам поверить! Её пшеничные кудри срезаны, а вместо них ламинированные чёрно-вороньи волосы в форме удлинённого каре. Голос стал немного хриплым. Кроваво-бордовая помада. Она никогда не позволяла себе краситься так… Воинственно. Она стала увереннее. И сейчас мой призрак — тот самый призрак, появления которого я так боялся в своей жизни — сидит прямо передо мной и изучающе осматривает меня.  
  
— Джинни… — выдыхаю я, смахивая непонятно откуда взявшиеся слёзы с моих щёк.  
Её передёргивает.  
— Не смей так меня называть.  
— Семь лет прошло.  
— Да.  
— Ты исчезла из моей жизни. Я ведь пытался тебя найти! Где ты была?  
— Ты заставил меня исчезнуть, — твёрдо произносит она.  
— Ты очень изменилась.  
— Тебя разлюбила, — спокойно говорит она. Я заворожен ею. Прямо здесь и сейчас. Спустя семь лет я вижу её перед собой. И я не знаю, что мне делать.  
— Прости меня, — говорю я, хватая её ладонь, чтобы поцеловать. — Прости, господи, Джинни, прости…  
  
Мне наплевать на всех, кто смотрит на нас сейчас. В кафе не слишком много посетителей, но вполне достаточно, чтобы сфотографировать нас и отправить это в интернет. Все эти долгие годы я так хотел извиниться перед ней лично. За то, что избил, за то, что она терпела меня. Сказать спасибо за то, что она сняла обвинения. Чего бы я ни хотел сейчас сделать — становится поздно. Она быстро собирает свои вещи и идёт оплачивать счёт. Я опережаю её, останавливая позади меня.  
  
— Не смей, — шепчу ей на ухо я. — Не смей убегать. Не смей платить.  
  
Она молчит и стоит рядом.  
  
  
  
Мы выходим из кафе, останавливаясь рядом с входом, чтобы бросить взгляд на перекрёсток, заполненный автомобилями. Она стоит, не двигаясь, словно замороженная статуя, и смотрит на пасмурное небо. Я помню, как мы проводили ночи, рассматривая звёзды. Внезапно она оживает от своего транса и хватает меня за локоть.  
— Идём, — говорит она, резко кивая головой в какой-то промежуток между домами. Мы быстро переходим дорогу, и проскальзываем в него.  
  
Я не понимаю, зачем мы здесь. Прошло семь лет и я не знаю, какой она стала. Вполне может и избить меня.  
  
Но нет. Из сумки она достаёт зажигалку и пачку сигарет, прикуривает. Я смотрю на неё, словно увидел тройную радугу — я никогда не видел, чтобы она раньше курила. Сейчас это кажется абсурдом и картинкой из какого-нибудь дрянного кино.  
  
— Ну, и что же ты молчишь? — говорит она, выпуская струйку дыма мне в лицо. Я кашляю от неожиданности. — Как Мари? — непринуждённо спрашивает она, втягивая очередную порцию вредного дыма.  
— Нет Мари, — отвечаю я, пытаясь забрать у неё из рук эту гадость, но она лишь оттягивает руку дальше, а потом и вовсе бьёт мне по ладони. — Мы расстались.  
— Давно?  
— В 2011.  
— И ты ни разу её не избил? — со смешком говорит она. Я поражаюсь — она так спокойно об этом говорит, словно всё это для неё игра. То, что я избил её когда-то давно, сейчас ей кажется игрой.  
— Нет.  
— Вау. Тогда она действительно лучше меня. Целых три года и ни одного бокса в квартире? Монс, да ты меняешься просто на ходу, — выдыхает дым она, свободной рукой поправляя волосы. — Ты просто поражаешь.  
— Ты тоже, — говорю я, смотря на то, как она тушит окурок и бросает в большой мусорный бак, стоящий неподалёку.  
— Изменилась. Наверно, нужно сказать тебе за это спасибо, — улыбается она.  
  
Только сейчас, ловя её солнечную улыбку, по которой так скучал после её исчезновения, я понимаю, что она вовсе не держит на меня зла. Это немного радует, но в то же время и пугает.  
  
— Джинтерра?  
— Просто псевдоним. Классно, не находишь?  
— Ага, — киваю я. — Ты теперь такая классная и успешная.  
— Прям как ты, только лучше, — улыбается она, смотря на свои часы. — Ладно, победитель, мне пора идти. Наслаждайся победой! — Она салютует пальцами и начинает удаляться.  
— Подожди, — подбегаю я, стараясь не отставать. — Может, встретимся как-нибудь?  
— Может и встретимся. А теперь прости, ты не единственный, с кем у меня сегодня интервью. Было очень приятно увидеться, Монс.  
  
Я стою и смотрю на то, как она отъезжает в такси, махая мне ручкой, и ничего не могу сделать. Я понимаю, что причинил ей слишком много боли, и понимаю, что ей не очень удобно и приятно со мной находиться. Мне и самому сейчас неудобно с самим собой находиться.  
  
Я потерял такую прекрасную Джи по собственной, непреодолимой глупости. И я просто обязан её вернуть. Если, разумеется, она того хочет.  
  
Вернувшись в свой Ритц-Карлтон, который находится совсем неподалёку от кафе, в котором я встретил свой призрак, я первым делом лечу к ноутбуку. Я понимаю, что вряд ли интернет даст мне её точный адрес проживания, но я хотя бы могу поискать её биографию.  
Мною горячо любимая Википедия ничего не даёт на её счёт, поэтому я попадаю на страницу австрийского Космополитан, в которой есть отдельная ссылка на сотрудников-журналистов с их биографией. Это, безусловно, радует.  
  
Джинтерра Роттенберг.  
Два десятка интервью, последнее — прямо перед началом первого отборочного полуфинала Евровидения с Кончитой. Пара фотографий звезды, их совместное селфи, и прощальное напутствие перед конкурсом. Потрясающая Джи. Моя любимая Джи. Такая изменившаяся. Но родная.  
В цифровых интервью она не участвует, но это понятно — Джи никогда не пылала страстью к видеокамерам, ибо считала, что «это всё слишком напускное, глупое, неинтересное, слишком визуальное, а мне нужна таинственность. Чтобы люди, читая, могли ассоциировать себя со звездой».  
Переехала из Стокгольма в Вену в июне 2008, где продолжила обучение на кафедре филологии и журналистики.  
В подписках на её статьи — две сотни человек. Ниже — адрес редакции.  
Я хватаю куртку и собираюсь действовать.


	3. Jag vill inte ha en eldstrid — I don't want a gunfight

_Laurence Fox — Gunfight_

  
  
Выключаю компьютер, закрываю свой кабинет и иду отчитываться о проделанной работе редактору. Лена очень рада тому, что именно я брала интервью у самого Монса Сельмерлёва.  
  
— Я горжусь тобой! — говорит она напоследок, и мы прощаемся.  
  
Не могу сказать, что мы с ней в плохих отношениях. Она помогла мне обосноваться в Вене, и за это я ей очень благодарна. Я ухожу в семь вечера. Позже меня остаётся лишь Лена и наша уборщица Лидия, которой я киваю, выходя из лифта на первом этаже здания. Добротная старушка добро улыбается мне, и в моей душе разливается тепло. Лидия стала мне второй мамой.  
  
Выходя из здания, натыкаюсь на Монса с небольшим букетом оранжевых гербер, крепко перевязанных бежевой атласной лентой. Я в шоке и не знаю, что делать, поэтому просто замираю на месте.  
  
— Привет ещё раз, — улыбается он, протягивая цветы. — Это тебе. Хочу искупить перед тобой свою вину. И приглашаю тебя на свидание.  
— Круто, — только и могу сказать я.  
— В ресторан?  
— Нет уж, спасибо, — глухо отзываюсь я, принимая цветы. Я понимаю, что данная ситуация может разверзнуть целый Ад в моей душе, но иду на компромисс. — Можем прогуляться. Знаешь, как в старые времена?  
Он улыбается. Улыбается так, что дух перехватывает. Прямо как в прежние времена. То самое прошлое, которое я так тщательно пыталась забыть, стоит прямо передо мной и переминается с ноги на ногу.  
  
Мы так и стоим друг перед другом, просто оглядывая нас двоих и всё вокруг.  
Он берёт меня за руку – так, как раньше — и мы направляемся в ближайший парк. Мы идём молча, просто наслаждаясь прохладным вечером, нависшими грозовыми тучами, тишиной и спокойствием, которым располагает мой рабочий район. Молчим и держимся за руки. Как раньше. Как раньше.  
  
Я уже давно перестала думать о Монсе как о чём-то светлом в моей жизни, но время от времени приятные воспоминания рвут душу на части, заставляя рыдать и прятаться в самом дальнем углу квартиры. Не уверена, что он когда-либо чувствовал что-либо похожее.  
  
— Расскажи мне что-нибудь о своей жизни, пожалуйста, — вежливо говорит он, присаживаясь на скамейку. Я присаживаюсь рядом и молчу. Молчу. Я не знаю, о чём ему рассказать. О том, что его поступок разбил мне сердце навсегда? О том, как сломанные кости до сих пор напоминают о себе тягучей болью? О том, что когда я думаю о нём, у меня спирает дыхание? Или о том, как я должна его ненавидеть, но не ненавижу? Я не знаю.  
  
— Лучше ты, — выдавливаю из себя я, кладя букет между нами, чтобы не было никаких подвигов с его стороны на сближение. Он на это лишь усмехается.  
— Что ж, я работал. Пару раз проходил отборы, все дела. Концерты, концерты… А тут Евровидение. Прошёл отбор, прошёл полуфинал, выиграл, — улыбается он.  
— Пришёл, увидел, победил?  
— Хах, — ухмыляется он. — Что-то вроде того. Только приходить приходилось пару раз.  
  
И мы замолкаем. Я не знаю, о чём он думает. Боже мой, я сама не знаю, о чём думаю. Зачем я только согласилась на эту прогулку?  
  
Сквозь тучи на закате пробиваются слабые лучи Солнца, придавая всему происходящему действу лёгкую атмосферу романтики. То, чего мне не нужно. Он испортил мою жизнь. Или сделал её лучше. Я ещё не определилась.  
  
— Прости меня, — выдыхает он, кладя ладонь мне на локоть. — Я очень перед тобой виноват.  
  
Он смотрит мне прямо в глаза. Я не могу отвести взгляд и отчётливо понимаю, что начинаю вновь влюбляться в него. И это мне не нравится. Не нравится. Я не хочу быть жертвой вновь. Я не хочу быть его игрушкой.  
  
— Я давно тебя простила, — тихо отвечаю я. — Очень давно. Ты дал мне стимул.  
Он удивлённо смотрит на меня, пытаясь понять — шучу я или нет. Но я не шучу.  
— Я думал о тебе все эти семь лет.  
— Думал он, как же, — вырывается из меня. — Так думал, что и думать забыл! Ты пришёл, чтобы вновь поиграть со мной? Сделать из меня игрушку? Хочешь, чтобы я снова бегала за тобой как влюблённый пёсик? Этого не будет, Монс. Не будет.  
— Господи, нет, — он протирает глаза. – Нет, Джи…  
— Не называй меня так, — рычу я.  
  
Семь лет. Семь грёбанных лет. А меня до сих пор трясёт от этого прозвища.  
  
— Я не хочу спорить с тобой, Джин. Так лучше? — заботливо интересуется он. Я молча киваю. — Я осознаю, что очень перед тобой виноват. Я хочу загладить свою вину. Я причинил слишком много боли. Тебе. Я… Я сломал тебе руку. И рёбра. И я чувствую себя ужасным идиотом…  
  
Он что-то продолжает жалобно говорить, но я отвлекаюсь в свои мысли. Как там называется зависимость от абьюзера? Стокгольмский синдром? Вы только представьте — Стокгольмский синдром у девочки из Стокгольма. Сплошная тавтология и полный тлен.  
Монс продолжает сжимать моё запястье — не сильно, но довольно-таки неприятно, и я выдёргиваю руку из захвата.  
  
— Всё нормально, Монс. Не нужно притворяться. Ты можешь просто идти домой. У тебя слишком много работы. Ты — победитель Евровидения. Тебе не пристало выпрашивать прощения у какой-то журналистки из твоего прошлого. Просто иди.  
  
Моя фраза выбивает его из колеи. Это уже интересно.  
  
— Я всё ещё люблю тебя, — выдыхает он, и моё сердце замирает. Я смотрю прямо перед собой и не могу двинуть ни единым мускулом. Казалось бы, прошло столько времени, а я всё ещё млею от его касаний и слов. Заколдовал, как маленькую девочку. Волшебник из города Оз. Обманщик, лицемер, фальшивка. Я люблю его и ненавижу одновременно. Люблю. Ненавижу. Люблю. Ненавижу. Люблю. И сердце останавливается. Он продолжает: — Я уничтожил тебя. Я хочу вернуть тебя. Я хочу помочь тебе.  
— Мне не нужно помогать! — кричу я, привлекая внимание проходящей мимо старушки со своим внуком. — Мне ничего от тебя не нужно!  
  
Я поднимаюсь, отпихиваю его от себя и бегу. Бегу. Бегу. Бегу. Оставляю его и своё прошлое на скамейке.  
Меня хватает на пару минут, прежде чем я заваливаюсь в ближайшую подворотню, где могу отдышаться. Я опираюсь о каменную стену дома и съезжаю по ней вниз на землю. Трясущимися руками достаю сигарету из сумки и прикуриваю. Господи, как хорошо…  
  
Я закурила практически сразу после выписки из больницы. Открытый перелом левой руки, сломанное запястье, два сломанных ребра и одно треснутое, черепно-мозговая травма. Врачи ещё удивились, как я пережила всё это. И даже не потеряла зрение. Ну, разве что совсем чуть-чуть. Вполне достаточно, чтобы нихрена вдали не видеть. Я любила его ещё пару лет после выписки. Мучилась. Мучилась. Не могла стереть его из памяти. Совмещать работу с учёбой оказалось вполне верным выходом, но круглые сутки работать мне не разрешали. Я просто не могла поверить, что Монс так предал меня. И избил, как маленького котёнка, которого никогда не любил. Просто игра. Для него любые отношения — просто игра. Издаю смешок. Надо же, а я повелась, прям как дура. Пятизвёздочный мальчик повёлся на не очень клёвую девочку. Прямо история для какого-нибудь очередного диснеевского мультика. Красавец и чудовище.  
  
Я изменилась. Я изменила себя, свою внешность, свой характер, своё поведение. Я отпустила всю обиду на Монса плавать в Тихий океан, а все его подарки запрятала в самую дальнюю полку. Фотографии лежат там же.  
  
Всё наше счастье, запечатлённое на плёнке. «Мы» в день знакомства, поедающие хот-доги на качелях. «Мы» в нашу первую годовщину, возле какого-то памятника в Гамбурге, корчащие рожицы. «Мы» на Рождество со стаканами тёплого глинтвейна в руках. Три полароидные фотографии, которые расскажут вам всю историю любви. Всего лишь три.  
  
А больше нам и не надо было.  
  
Я выбрасываю окурок в угол, и выхожу к дороге, надеясь встретить рейсовый автобус или хотя бы такси до моего дома. Удача приходит через пять минут, и я, откинувшись на кресле автобуса, отправляюсь домой. Отправляюсь домой. После сегодняшнего дня это словосочетание звучит как сказка. Я готовилась к этому дню с самого оглашения списков участников Евровидения. Лена предупредила сразу, что с победителем буду разговаривать я. Как бы мне не хотелось, я не могла отказаться. Напиши сопливую историю про смазливого романтика, по которому тащатся все девчонки Европы — и они будут любить тебя до скончания веков. Космополитан для этого и создан. Преподноси к верхам всё то, что должно находиться внизу. Ставки букмекеров были на Монсе, поэтому я морально готовилась очень долго. Пара таблеток успокоительного, стакан виски — и вуаля! — девочка готова к интервью! Я думала, что мне будет проще сейчас, после стольких-то лет. Но я просчиталась. Просчиталась. Просчиталась. Ненавижу за то, что люблю.  
  
_Hassliebe._ Любовь, граничащая с ненавистью.  
  
_Стокгольмский синдром._ Привязанность к абьюзеру.  
  
_Посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство._ Чрезвычайно интенсивные переживания вследствие психотравмирующего события.  
  
Собрать себя после какого-либо потрясения в десять раз сложнее, чем распасться вновь.  
  
Разбитое сердце очень меняет людей.  
  
Не знаю, кем бы я стала, если бы не моё прошлое. Наверно, мы бы просто разбежались через какое-то время без ссор и драк. И он спокойно бы ушёл к своей Мари, с которой прожил бы остаток жизни. А я, наблюдая за ними в новостных блоках, пила бы вино и потихоньку спивалась. Или же «мы» стали чем-то большим. Семьёй? Небольшой домик, собственное хозяйство и пара детишек? Не с его работой.  
  
Я не знаю, чего хочу. Не знаю. Мне потребовалось слишком много времени, чтобы собрать себя. Мне было больно. Мне и сейчас больно.  
  
Я уже жалею, что не пыталась отказаться от чёртового интервью. Жалею.  
  
Но я люблю его прямо сейчас. Сидя в этом стареньком автобусе, я внезапно осознаю, что всё ещё его люблю. Я не могу представить, как жила без него всё это время.  
  
Я осматриваю своё когда-то сломанное запястье, которое полчаса назад он так крепко схватывал. Вероятно, он даже и не помнит деталей. Я уверена в этом. Он был ужасно зол. Даже не знаю, что именно его так взбесило. И это пугает – что, если я опять сделаю что-то не так и нарвусь на те же последствия?  
  
Господи, очередная пробка. До дома пятнадцать минут пешком, поэтому я поднимаюсь и направляюсь к выходу из автобуса. Выхожу как раз перед кофейней, в которой иногда покупаю кофе, или посещаю его со своей семьёй, которые навещают меня (каждый по отдельности — у Аке уже своя семья, и живут они совсем недалеко — в Париже, перебравшись туда на ПМЖ года три назад) раз в полугодие. Я захожу в кофейню и заказываю небольшой стаканчик кофе с круассаном. Добродушный Макс подмигивает мне, и я улыбаюсь. Это наша традиция. Я покупаю кофе и круассан, а он становится первым, кто получает мои статьи бесплатно и даёт свою критику.  
  
— Извините, вы Джинтерра Роттенберг? — спрашивает только подошедшая девушка лет шестнадцати. Я киваю. — Господи, можно ваш автограф? Я видела вас сегодня в Шварценберге, но постеснялась подойти, — она пропихивает мне прошлый номер Космополитан вместе с маркером. Я замираю на несколько секунд, а потом отыскиваю свою статью и расписываюсь под ней. Вот уж никогда не думала, что у меня есть фанаты. — Спасибо!  
— Слава настигла героя, — замечает Макс, улыбаясь.  
— Да уж, врагу не пожелаешь, — говорю я, забирая свой заказ. — Спасибо, Макс.  
— Поцелуй за меня сына! — кричит вдогонку он, когда я выхожу из помещения.  
  
Наконец-то свежий воздух. Я судорожно вдыхаю и иду в сторону спального района, где и находится моё жилище.  
  
Я присаживаюсь на небольшой скамеечке возле дома и принимаюсь за кофе, попутно вытаскивая из кармана телефон. Давно не звонила родственникам.


	4. Du ar vacker — You're beautiful

Я окаменел.  
  
Все слова разом пропали из горла, и я ничего не могу крикнуть ей вслед. Я сижу на скамейке, хлопая ртом, как рыба, выброшенная на берег, и смотрю вслед убегающей Джи.  
  
Она убегает от меня. Я — монстр, разрушивший её жизнь. Она не нуждается во мне. О чём я только думал? Я даже не могу представить, как ей было плохо всё это время. И пытаюсь вымолить прощение. А ведь нормальные люди в обычной жизни такое не прощают.  
  
Я сам не знаю, что со мной тогда произошло. Я не знаю, что было тем самым спусковым крючком, который послужил причиной срыва. Я не понимаю себя и сейчас. Ни того, что я сделал тем вечером, ни того, что я пытаюсь делать сейчас. Я понимаю, что на глаза накатываются слёзы и меня начинает тошнить от осознания того, что я самый настоящий монстр. Я собственноручно причинил боль человеку, который меня сильно любил. И которого, безусловно, любил я. Любил тогда, люблю и сейчас. Всё это время я проводил в своих воспоминаниях, направленных на возвращение Джи, у которой я попросил прощения, и мы снова стали парой. Но нет. Вирджиния сбежала, а мне досталась Мари, а после неё и Азра. Не хочу сказать, что с ней было всё так плохо, но любой общий момент напоминал мне моё прошлое с Вирджинией. Гуляешь ночью, держась с Мари руками? Везде Джи. Обнимаешь её? Везде Джи. Трахаешься с ней? Тоже Джи.  
  
Я так и сидел на скамейке, погружённый в свои воспоминания до тех пор, пока не зазвонил мобильник. Продюсер.  
— Ты где, мать твою, шатаешься? — орёт в трубку он.  
— Гуляю.  
— Гуляет он, видите ли! У нас вылет через три часа, а он гуляет! Быстро собирай шмотки и на самолёт! — и он отключается.  
  
Надо же. Встретил Джи и позабыл обо всех своих планах. Нужно лететь домой. Я оставляю цветы на том же месте, где их оставила моя Джи, и, взглянув на парк последний раз, отправляюсь в отель.  
  
Поздравления, поздравления, поздравления… Мама, папа, сестра, Молли, Данни, Эрик, куча народу по телефону, звонки, смс, соседи, поклонники в интернете, любимый пёс под боком. Но что всё это значит, если рядом нет её? Помню, как она радовалась вместе со мной из-за подписания контракта на сольный альбом. Мы тогда устроили пижамную вечеринку. Звучит смешно, не правда ли? Взрослые люди девятнадцати и двадцати лет устроили пижамную вечеринку из-за подписания контракта. Кому расскажешь — не поверят!  
  
  
  
  


_James Blunt — You’re Beautiful_

  
  
Мы сделали с ней глинтвейн, причём очень много и с разными сортами вин. Она закручивает последнюю бутылку из-под вина в небольшой бумажный пакет, чтобы после отправить на переработку. Она так тихо и размеренно это делает, двигая своими бёдрами в такт красивой мелодии, что я не могу просто сидеть за столом и смотреть на неё. На ней лёгонькая белая майка и такие же трусики-шорты, которые открывают взор на её красивые ноги. Отставив бутылку в небольшой ящик для отходов, она возвращается к кастрюльке, в которой помешивает глинтвейн. Ей не нужны никакие навороченные кухонные приборы и гарнитуры, она всё делает сама. Иногда даже разрешает мне помочь. Чем я и занимаюсь, собственно. Дорезав яблоки, я подхожу к столу и становлюсь рядом с ней.  
  
— Ваш приказ выполнен, Ваше величество, — говорю я, проведя рукой по её щеке. Она замирает, не отводя от меня взгляд. В её глазах так и плещется спокойствие пополам с преданностью и уважением. Её ещё никто так не любил и не ласкал. Я безумно в неё влюблён. Безумно. Мы смотрим друг другу в глаза, завороженные этим моментом и такой близостью, и я уже начинаю наклоняться, чтобы её поцеловать, но она вдруг резко отпрянула от меня.  
— Глинтвейн, — шепчет она, забирая у меня из рук нарезанные яблоки. Я киваю, соглашаясь с ней, и отхожу на безопасное расстояние. Она волшебная. Не понимаю, как мне так повезло. Не понимаю.  
  
Официально заявляю (а этих фраз я набрался как раз от неё)  — Вирджиния Элизабет Роттенберг — дар Господа земному миру. Ну, или лично мне. Возможно, когда-нибудь я сделаю ей предложение руки и сердца. Я наблюдаю за тем, как она колдует над плитой, подсыпая иногда то одно, то второе, и понимаю — она та самая девушка, о которой я всю жизнь мечтал. Самая настоящая, самая идеальная, самая любимая, самая потрясающая, самая превосходная. Я люблю Вирджинию всем своим сердцем. Я буквально задыхаюсь от любви — так это чувство охватывает мои внутренние органы — особенно лёгкие. Она хлопочет на кухне, порхая, как бабочка, вокруг меня. Я ей не мешаю, и мне это нравится.

_Shakira ft. Wyclef Jean — Hips Don’t Lie_

  
  
— Ты очень красивая, — вырывается из меня, когда она выключает плиту и аккуратно складывает фрукты в тарелку, после чего наливает нам в кружки глинтвейн. Она кивает, соглашаясь. Дождавшись, пока она закончит все приготовления, я обнимаю её со спины, парализуя все её дальнейшие действия. — Я тебя люблю, Джи, — выдыхаю я ей в ухо, целуя в шею. Она поворачивается ко мне.  
— Я тоже тебя люблю.  
И мы стоим, обнимаясь, до тех пор, пока её любимая на данный момент (а у неё любимые песни меняются с завидной регулярностью) песня не начинает играть. Она тащит меня за руку в другой, более-менее свободный, угол кухни, и начинает соблазнительно танцевать.  
— Давай же, Монси, мы должны танцевать! — кричит она и начинает смеяться. Берёт мою правую ладонь и тянет на себя, прижимаясь поближе, и мы начинаем кружиться и дурачиться. Мы смеёмся так громко, что даже уже не слышим музыки. Мы счастливы. Прямо здесь и сейчас.  
  
После танцев мы начинаем пить свой уже порядком остывший глинтвейн в мансарде, где в крыше проделано широкое окно. Мы полулежим-полусидим на диванчике, схватившись за руки, и, прижимаясь друг к другу как можно ближе, наблюдаем за звёздным небом. Вокруг стоят пару больших свечей, которые освещают нас и совсем немного окружающего помещения, что создаёт атмосферу романтики. Не знаю, что сильнее на меня влияет — глинтвейн, тёплый свет свечей, или же невероятная близость любимой Джи, но у меня внезапно начинает кружиться голова.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Джи, прижимаясь ближе ко мне.  
— Да, должно скоро пройти. Кажется, перепил, — выдыхаю я, проводя рукой по волосам. Она выпутывается из моих объятий и открывает окно, оставляя небольшую щель для поступления свежего воздуха. Сразу становится лучше. — Спасибо, — говорю я, вновь принимая её под своё «крыло» и целую в макушку.  
— Всё для моего победителя, — она целует меня в щёку. — Я очень рада за тебя, Монс. Правда. Ты достоин этого. И даже больше. Вот увидишь — настанет твой момент.  
  
И я чувствую благодарность и теплоту, которые разливаются по всему моему телу с её лёгкой подачи. Я благодарен ей за эти слова. Последнее время я слишком часто сомневаюсь в себе. Лишь её появление и её добрые слова помогают справляться с некоей экзистенциальной депрессией, которой я подвергаюсь в последнее время. Мы обнимаемся, чтобы быть ближе друг к другу и не потерять тепло наших тел — на улице становится холодно.  
  
Время от времени мы обмениваемся тёплыми поцелуями, которые согревают мою душу. Я никогда не забуду этот момент.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Сейчас единственное, что осталось от того момента — фотографии. Все фотографии Джи, которые я снимал тайком от неё. Их очень много. Джи спит. Джи ест. Джи улыбается Солнцу. Джи в день своего рождения и нашей годовщины знакомства одновременно. Джи прячется, думая, что её не видно. Джи готовит. Джи со своими родителями и братом на одном из наших совместных пикников. Джи смотрит Титаник и плачет, вытирая слёзы украдкой, чтобы я не видел. Джи учит свои конспекты. Джи убегает от меня. Джи целует меня. Джи с моей мамой. Джи со своей мамой. Джи с глинтвейном на Рождество. Джи читает книгу. Наша общая фотография, сделанная в день знакомства, где мы с удовольствием уплетаем хот-доги на каких-то качелях. Наша совместная фотография в Гамбурге возле памятника, где она корчит рожицу и смешит меня. Мы с глинтвейном на Рождество.  
  
И больше нет ничего. Я сделал ужасную ошибку. Я — монстр, а не герой.  
  
Мои родители очень её любили. Она им нравилась. Она была им словно вторая дочь. Так уж сильно они её любили. После случившегося они не могли смотреть на меня нормально ещё довольно-таки продолжительное время, но я их сын, поэтому мы все вместе выстроили какую-никакую связь, которая всё-таки стала со временем крепче. Кажется, они до сих пор не простили мне ничего из произошедшего. Ни избиение Джи, ни Мари, ни Азру. Они всегда были за Джи. Помню, как я пытался зайти в палату Вирджинии, где была измученная мною она и её родители. Мои родители и сестра стояли в коридоре, и всеми силами пытались отговорить меня от посещения, ибо Эллисив, Тор и Аке были абсолютно разбиты состоянием своей дочери и ужасно взбешены моим поступком. Я сделал самую разумную на тот момент вещь — я ушёл. И с тех пор не приходил. И до сих простить себе этого не могу. Я — самый ужасный трус, который не может попросить прощения у своей любимой девушки, и который боится всех её родственников. Мне нет прощения.  
  
Я не выбросил ни одной её фотокарточки, ни одной записки, даже самой обычной, написанной её рукой, и некоторые её подвески я всё ещё храню у себя. Когда мы с Мари расстались, я пытался найти Джи, но у меня ничего не вышло. Её родители предупреждали меня ещё в больнице, чтобы я не подходил к ним на километр, а её брата я немного боялся — то мера предосторожности, ибо Аке в два раза больше меня. Звонил Астрид и Хельмару, которые уже успели обзавестись двумя детьми, но и они дали мне от ворот поворот. Сказали мне, что я — моральный урод, и что они запрещают мне искать Джи, где бы то ни было. С Фэнни она продолжала общаться, но под грифом строжайшей секретности. Сколько я её не расспрашивал — она молчала, как самый настоящий шпион. Я даже как-то и не думал, что она могла уехать. Но, тут вмешался господин Случай. И за это ему большое спасибо. Я не ожидал выиграть Евровидение. Но больше того я не ожидал встретить Вирджинию. Тем более, в другой стране. И она теперь курит. И изменилась. Как внешне, так и внутренне. Я надеюсь, что у неё хоть что-то осталось ко мне. Кроме ненависти.  
  
Она была рядом со мной во время моих успехов и проблем, а я так заплатил за это. Наверно, мне стоило убить себя. Я не достоин этой жизни. Я не достоин Джи. Мне не стоило флиртовать с Мари. Мне не стоило даже пытаться думать о ком-либо, кроме Вирджинии. Никогда. Я всем был доволен, а потом… Что-то случилось. Не знаю, что именно. Что-то такое, что изменило меня, как человека, и что-то такое, что сломало жизнь Джи. Сломало нашу с ней общую жизнь. Я жалею слишком о многом в моей жизни. Слишком о многом. Теперь мне необходимо всё это исправить.  
  
Теперь я знаю, где она работает, и если смогу войти в зону доверия её шефа, то узнаю и её адрес.  
  
После того, как закончатся гастроли, и я смогу хоть что-то сделать для себя.  
  
  
  
  


_**СЧАСТЛИВЫЙ ГЛИНТВЕЙН** _

 

 _1 бутылка красного вина, 1 яблоко, 1 апельсин, 0.5 лимона, гвоздика и корица — по вкусу._  
  
_Яблоко и апельсин нарезаем дольками и опускаем в эмалированную кастрюлю, куда перед этим было залито вино. Потом добавляем специи и, не доводя до кипения, снимаем с огня. Разливаем по кружкам и пьем, пока не остынет._


	5. Mots Holger — Meet Holger

Дни летят друг за другом с неизменной скоростью. Работа, работа, работа. Сплошные интервью и фотосессии. Монс исчез.  
  
Я не знаю, хорошо это или плохо.  
  
На себя времени нет вовсе — работа отбирает все последние силы. Моё время измеряется лишь полученными интервью и оплатой за них. Лена поражается моей трудоспособности и, кажется, в какой-то мере этому даже рада.  
  
Сегодня воскресенье. Первый выходной за последний месяц. Тёплые солнечные лучи проскальзывают в мою небольшую спальню, вырывая меня из очередного уютного сна, в котором есть «мы». Нужно с этим заканчивать. Стоит сходить к психологу или психиатру. Или психотерапевту. Не знаю.  
  
Надоело мучать себя.  
  
Выскальзываю из кровати, даже не думая натянуть халат на своё полуобнажённое тело и направляюсь в ванную комнату. Нужно принять душ и привести себя в порядок. Зайду в офис, немного поработаю и прогуляюсь по городу.  
  
Ох, нужно зайти к Вивьен!  
  
Кофе. С молоком. Полторы ложки сахара. Я зарабатываю прилично, чтобы каждое утро обеспечивать себя различными сортами кофе в зёрнах, но покупаю лишь растворимый. Наверно, это привычка. Не хочу тратить деньги на то, что можно попить и так. Сегодня я одна.  
  
За ребёнком иногда присматривает сосед — мальчик лет восемнадцати, которому нужны деньги, чтобы водить свою очередную девчонку на свидания. Не понимаю, откуда такая меркантильность. Как-то предлагала ему сводить её в парк и устроить пикник. В ответ услышала, что ей такое не нравится. Жаль, что мне не восемнадцать. Больно уж Кристофер красивый. Показала бы ему, что такое любовь, и как следует ухаживать за девушками.  
  
Чёрт. Мне уже можно назвать себя педофилкой?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
На входе меня тормозит Лидия, которая болтает с нашим охранником — Бастианом.  
  
— Милая, — тихонько говорит она, беря меня под локоть и уводя немного в сторону. — Тут парнишка тебе всё названивает, Бастиан уже не знает, что ему сказать. Всё рвётся и рвётся, никто дозвониться кроме него не может! — всплескивает руками она.  
— Чёрт, - всё, что могу сказать. Провожу ладонью по волосам, приглаживая их. Не сложно понять, о ком я подумала. — Как его зовут?  
— Ой, я не помню, вроде… — задумывается она.  
— Кристофер, — выкрикивает мне Бастиан из-за угла. — Его зовут Кристофер. И пожалуйста, Вирджиния, поговори с ним немедленно.  
  
В итоге выясняется, что у подружки Кристофера — кажется, её зовут Сильвия — новый бзик. Она хочет взять моего ребёнка с ними на прогулку. В тот самый парк, кстати. Немножко офигев от такого расклада, я согласилась на эту безумную авантюру и отпустила детей с лёгким сердцем. Пусть балуются. Но осторожно.  
  
— Наконец-то ты явилась! — заявляет Лена с улыбкой, как только я выхожу из лифта. — Только собиралась тебе звонить, между прочим. — Внезапное интервью. Тебе такой парень и не снился, — она улыбается так, что мне кажется, что её череп сейчас просто развалится пополам.  
— Да ладно! — наигранно удивляюсь я, мысленно отмечая, что, наверно, Вивьен придётся меня немножко подождать.  
  
  
  
Хольгер Бадштубер, 26 лет, защитник Баварии Мюнхен. В своё время был секс-символом половины девчонок Мюнхена. Очень неожиданное интервью. Для меня, разумеется. И для журнала. Лена оставила его у меня в кабинете, за что сейчас я ей не очень благодарна. Ненавижу, когда она так делает.  
  
— Не волнуйся, кофе мы ему уже предоставили, можешь выдохнуть, — улыбается Лена, открывая прозрачную дверь в мой кабинет. — Удачи, — губами произносит она.  
  
Я закрываю за собой дверь, слегка улыбаясь парню. Он привстаёт со стула, и я удивляюсь двум вещам — какой он воспитанный и какой он высокий!  
— Здравствуйте, — протягивает руку он, улыбаясь. Я, словно заворожённая, замираю на месте, забыв протянуть руку. Внезапно становится душно. — Вы в порядке?  
— Ах, да, — протягиваю руку в ответ я. — Спасибо, что пришли. У вас, наверно, ужасный рабочий график.  
— Сейчас выходные. Иногда могу позволить, — не стесняясь, начинает флиртовать он.  
— Надеюсь, вы не против, — говорю я, кладя сумку на стол, и направляюсь к окну. Открыв окно, и чуть втянув в себя свежего воздуха, оборачиваюсь к новой жертве. — Наверно, это совсем бестактный вопрос, но какой у вас рост?  
Он улыбается.  
— Метр девяносто.  
— Вау, — выдыхаю я. — Круто, наверно, быть таким высоким.  
  
В любом случае лучше, чем быть мной с моим метр шестьдесят. Намного лучше. Разумеется, как любая девушка низкого роста, я тащусь с высоких парней.  
  
— Очень помогает в работе, — улыбается он. — Я всё понимаю, вам нужно работать здесь и все дела, но, может быть, вы хотите прогуляться?  
— Желание клиента — закон, — улыбаюсь я, хватая сумку со стола.  
  
В итоге мы оказываемся в парке, располагающемся в паре кварталов от моего офиса. Кто бы мог подумать – я, самая обычная журналистка, гуляю в парке с красивым парнем, который является футболистом. Пожалуй, немного умолчу о его финансовой состоятельности. Всё это похоже на свидание.  
  
— Это и есть свидание, — слышу я от Хольгера, который подкрадывается ко мне сзади, выставляя вперёд рожок с мороженым. Упс. Кажется, поговорка «Язык — враг мой» точно про меня. — Наверно, стоило пригласить вас нормально, Джинтерра. У вас интересное имя, вы знаете? — Он аккуратно присаживается рядом со мной в тенёк козырька.  
— Всего лишь псевдоним.  
— Отличный псевдоним, — улыбается он. — Всю ночь читал ваши интервью и хочу сказать, что вы — мастер своего дела.  
— Вы мне льстите.  
— Даже не думал! — Поднимает руки он. — Мне понравилось. Правда. И вы очень красивая, — вновь улыбается он. Это не улыбка хищника, как у Монса, а самая обычная улыбка дворового пацана, с которым вечно играют в футбол. Это завораживает.  
— Спасибо, — улыбаюсь я.  
— Могу я узнать ваше имя?  
— Можете. Это не секрет вовсе. Вирджиния.  
— Хольгер, — представляется он, протягивая руку. — Теперь мы знакомы. Пожалуйста, давайте пока просто посидим, немного поболтаем. Свидание, не интервью, — умоляюще говорит он, заметив, как я роюсь в сумке в поисках диктофона. — Позже можем обменяться номерами телефонов, и вы меня расспросите так.  
— Ладно, — сдаюсь я. — В любом случае, настроения сегодня работать вовсе нет.  
— Иногда нужно отдохнуть, — улыбается он. — Фрау Лена мне рассказала, что вы трудоголик и в последний месяц пашете, как проклятая. Отдохните, я вам разрешаю.  
— Ох, спасибо! — всплескиваю руками я, улыбаясь.  
Хольгер заливисто смеётся.  
— Никогда не думал, что встречу такого весёлого журналиста.  
— Весёлого? — ахаю я от удивления.  
— Забавного, — немедленно исправляется он.  
— Ничего себе.  
  
  
В итоге, мы просто сидим на скамейке, прячась от палящего Солнца и уминая мороженое. Иногда Хольгер рассказывает забавные истории, которые случались с ним во время матчей и в раздевалках. Рассказал о своей травме, и как тяжело далось восстановление. Немного о личной жизни, немного о друзьях, немного о том, как проводит выходные.  
  
— Любое первое свидание превращается в интервью, — невольно замечаю я.  
— Точно, — смеётся он. — Так что о вас, Вирджиния?  
— Ох, да ничего такого, — выдыхаю я. — Первая любовь, болезненное расставание, все дела. До сих пор пытаюсь привести себя в порядок.  
— Это ужасно, — понуро говорит он. — Ужасно то, что вы одна.  
— Я вовсе не одна, — скромно улыбаюсь я.  
  
В таком темпе обсуждений мы сидим ещё полтора часа до тех пор, когда Солнце уже начинает скрываться за высокими зданиями, оставляя после себя лишь тонкие полосы света на дорожках. Хольгер рассказывает очередную забавную историю, а я думаю о том, что мне повезло встретить человека, с которым я не думала о Монсе так часто, как это обычно бывает. Эта мысль вызывает улыбку на моих губах, и я невольно отмечаю, что мир вокруг немножко замедляет ход. Хольгер перестаёт разговаривать, и мы молча смотрим друг другу в глаза, не отводя взгляд. Я не знаю, что происходит. Он медленно начинает приближаться ко мне, и я уже готовлюсь к поцелую, как вдруг нас прерывает внезапный проблеск молнии, за которым следует громогласный голос старой женщины, проходящей мимо:  
— Ну вот, нашли где целоваться!  
Мы замираем на секунду, а потом начинаем смеяться.  
— Да уж, неловко вышло, — смеётся Хольгер.  
— Точно, — улыбаюсь в ответ я.  
  
Может, это и к лучшему.  
  
— Вас проводить? — Заботливо интересуется парень. — Видимо, скоро начнётся дождь, а я быстро бегаю.  
— Не понимаю, к чему вы клоните.  
— Могу взять вас на руки и быстро бежать до офиса. Ну, если вы хотите. — улыбается он.  
— Нет, спасибо. Проводить можете, разумеется, а вот на руках таскать… Не надо.  
— Ладно.  
  
Мы быстро подскакиваем и идём по направлению к моему офису, стараясь успеть до начала ливня. Казалось бы, только пять минут назад село Солнце, а теперь надвинулись грозовые тучи. Мама всегда говорила, что даже для неё —, а она по профессии метеоролог — такие явления являются слишком странными. И я её понимаю. Хольгер доводит меня как раз до здания, когда звонит его мобильник. Он отходит в сторону, чтобы ответить, показывая пальцем, чтобы я никуда не уходила. Он быстро переговаривается, иногда кидая мне немного обидчивые взгляды, а я участливо смотрю на то, как он пытается перед кем-то на том конце провода оправдаться. И, кажется, у него не очень выходит.  
  
— Прости, Вирджиния, мне нужно идти. — говорит он, слегка хватая меня за локоть. — Необходимо идти. У тебя есть зонт?  
— Нет, — с лёгкой ухмылкой отвечаю я. — Но спасибо за заботу.  
— Так, — выдыхает он, роясь в карманах. — Где-то у меня тут была визитка на всякий случай… Как знал, что понадобится, — говорит он, протягивая мне небольшой кусок бумаги с напечатанным именем и номером телефона. — Как договаривались. Можешь позвонить мне в любое время дня и ночи, или написать. Отвечу на вопросы в любом формате. На любые вопросы. Как компенсация за сорванное свидание, — он говорит так быстро, что его слова сливаются воедино, и мне становится сложно его понимать, и я просто киваю головой, соглашаясь со всей его тарабарщиной. Я прячу его визитку в карман своей сумки, и в ответ протягиваю свою — очень аккуратную, чёрную, с золотым тиснением, на которой красивым шрифтом написано моё имя, адрес редакции и телефоны — рабочий и мобильный.  
— Очень красивая визитка, — немного смущается Хольгер. — Наверно, стоит сделать похожие. А то хожу как голодранец какой-то, — смеётся он.  
  
Наступает момент не очень удобной тишины. Хольгер мнётся с ноги на ногу, а я просто наблюдаю то за ним, то за выглядывающей из окна Леной, которая показывает мне разные знаки своими руками, то на проезжающие мимо автомобили. В таком порядке проходит пара минут, после которых Хольгер наконец-то решается что-то сказать.  
— Хм… В общем, я пойду? — я аккуратно киваю головой. По сути, это я должна отпрашиваться у него домой, а не он у меня. Ну что ж, так тоже неплохо. — Ладно, — кивает он. — Спасибо вам за хорошо проведённое время. Мне очень понравилось, правда.  
Мы улыбаемся друг другу.  
— Позвольте-ка… — затягивает он, после чего сгребает меня в охапку и крепко обнимает. С его высотой сложновато обнять так же, но я умудряюсь зацепить свои руки за его спиной, вдыхая аромат туалетной воды. Мне нравится. Очень нравится. Я чувствую, как он целует меня в макушку, после чего отстраняется.  
— Было очень приятно познакомиться, — выдаёт он, слегка краснея. — Я обязательно вам позвоню, — он машет моей визиткой в руке. — Надеюсь, вы тоже позвоните мне. На самом деле, это было бы очень даже неплохо.  
— Разумеется, — киваю я.  
— До свидания, Вирджиния.  
— До свидания, Хольгер, — пародирую его я прежде, чем зайти в здание. Чувствую, Лене сегодня всё понравится.


	6. Narmare — Closer

_Macklemore & Ryan Lewis — Ten Thousand Hours_

  
  
Я сижу в небольшом ресторанчике, который больше похож на забегаловку, и наблюдаю за посетителями, которых совсем мало. На улице собирается самая настоящая буря, и все поспешили прятаться либо здесь, либо бежать домой. Так как у меня большого выбора не было, я зашёл в это заведение, и даже доволен сервисом, хоть отзывы в интернете дают лишь 3.8 из 5 звёзд. Однако. Сейчас я знаю, что бармена зовут Макс, и он работает здесь уже почти пять лет.  
  
От него я узнал, что в этом районе жить не так уж и плохо, и, несмотря на то, что от центра далековато, здесь крутится вся жизнь. Молодёжи хватает, и есть где веселиться — а это главное.  
  
Я допиваю третью по счёту чашку кофе, и доедаю последний кусок штруделя, который мне любезно предложил Макс, и довольно выдыхаю. Я люблю вкусно поесть. Я проверяю социальные сети, отмечая понравившиеся мне фотографии и твиты, после чего собираюсь расплачиваться за ужин, пытаясь найти в карманах бумажник или хотя бы пару монет.  
  
Открывается дверь, позванивая своими колокольчиками, вслед которым снаружи звучат цинковые листы. Сильный ветер залетает в помещение и быстро оседает, не дождавшись продолжения. Я продолжаю рыться в карманах, и, наконец-то, нахожу свой бумажник. Встаю, захватывая тарелку — так не положено, но, наверно, это просто привычка — и направляюсь к Максу, который разговаривает со своей знакомой. Я прерываю их милую беседу, когда прошу счёт. Видимо, я подошёл не очень вовремя, ибо у парня на лице отражается лёгкое недовольство, которое он умело скрывает за улыбкой. Я расплачиваюсь и уже собираюсь уходить, как узнаю в знакомой Макса свою Джи. Она весело ему улыбается, слегка флиртуя. Я замираю на месте, чувствуя, как ревность кипятит мою кровь.  
  
— Живёшь неподалёку? — решаю вмешаться я.  
Вирджиния дёргается, и медленно поворачивается ко мне. На её лице выражение полнейшего шока. Разумеется, я и сам не ожидал оказаться здесь.  
— Да… — медленно выдыхает она.  
— Слушай, парень, — начинает Макс. Парень самый настоящий немец — светловолосый, голубоглазый, неплохо подкачанный, белоснежные зубы и выделяющиеся скулы. Будь я в другом настроении, мне стало бы немного страшно. Но я не в том настроении. — Если ты…  
— Всё в порядке, — поднимает руку Джи. — Мы давние знакомые. Не стоит волноваться.  
Парень сразу убирает гнев с лица, и возвращается к своей работе.  
— Хорошие у тебя защитники, — говорю я, легко улыбнувшись. — Слово тебе не скажешь.  
— Нет, просто он подумал, что ты один из тех… Не очень хороших, в общем.  
  
Она забирает свой стакан кофе и пакет с чем-то вкусным, поглядывая на меня. Сегодня она особенно восхитительна — мало макияжа, нет боевой помады, лёгкая сумка и клетчатая рубашка.  
  
— Ты идёшь? — кивает она в сторону двери.  
— Да, — незамедлительно отвечаю ей я, выхватывая у неё из рук сумку и открывая перед ней дверь.  
— Спасибо, — говорит она, едва мы выходим на улицу. — Почему ты здесь?  
— Отдыхаю. А ты всё работаешь?  
Она поправляет локон за ухо.  
— Да. Хотела просто провести выходной, но в итоге пришлось брать интервью. Иногда устаёшь от этого. Безумно.  
— Кто на этот раз?  
— Хольгер Бадштубер. Футболист из Баварии.  
  
Я киваю — этот парень мне знаком. Не лично, но по матчам.  
  
— Классно.  
  
Мы продолжаем идти в тишине вперёд. Воздух такой густой, что, кажется, его можно резать ножом. Причём в буквальном смысле. Дождя ещё нет, но все мошки и насекомые уже успели спрятаться кто куда. Вдали раздаются тихие раскаты грома, которые иногда становятся громче. Мы проходим ещё пару сотен метров, когда на улице становится темнее. Грозовые тучи перекрывают последние слабенькие солнечные лучи, и создаётся впечатление, что уже ночь, хоть на часах всего лишь около девяти вечера.  
  
Мы заворачиваем на Тимигассе, когда небо разрезает тройная молния, которая направляется в разные стороны. Вслед за молнией гремит ещё один цинковый лист. Самый громкий из всех предыдущих. Джи слегка подпрыгивает, пугаясь, и хватает меня за руку, набирая скорость.  
  
— Нам нужно идти быстрее, — говорит она, задыхаясь. — Иначе не успеем.  


_Muse — Supermassive Black Hole_

  
  
Воздух становится всё гуще, и вслед за этим мы начинаем идти ещё быстрее. Мы почти бежим, когда прямо над нами распластается огромная молния, освещающая всё вокруг, вызывая грохот очередного цинкового листа, после чего начинает идти жуткий ливень. Я хочу остановить Вирджинию, потянув за собой под крышу дома прямо перед перекрёстком, но она тянет меня сильнее, намокая ещё больше. Она что-то говорит, но я ни черта не слышу из-за жуткого грома, который сотрясает землю, заставляя несколько машин завизжать сигнализациями. Меня накрывает паника — что, если молния попадёт в нас? Вокруг нас происходит самый настоящий шторм. Идти сложно не только из-за дикого ливня, но также и из-за жуткого ветра, который практически сносит с ног. На улице нет ни души. Кроме нас. Мы перебегаем перекрёсток, и забегаем под крышу очередного многоквартирного дома, обрамлённого теперь уже заваленными горшками с уличными цветами. Она набирает номер, и мы входим в помещение.  
  
— Господи, твою мать, — устало выдыхает она, отряхиваясь от воды как собака. Капли с её волос попадают мне в глаза, от чего я зажмуриваюсь. — Вот это ад, — стонет она, поднимаясь по лестнице.  
Я молча поднимаюсь вслед за ней. На улице завывает ветер и шумит ливень. В доме нет лифта, поэтому мы пешком поднимаемся на третий этаж.  
— Дай сумку, — протягивает руку Джи, и начинает искать ключи. Я тихо наблюдаю за ней, стирая с лица ручьи. Ненавижу мокнуть. Для голоса тоже может быть вредно, если я заболею.  
— Предупреждаю, — говорит она, отпирая первую входную дверь. — У меня есть ребёнок.  
  
Она входит в квартиру, а я притормаживаю, осознавая ею сказанное. Она машет рукой, приглашая меня внутрь, и я, переборов себя, прохожу внутрь. У неё вполне просторная квартира — прихожая незаметно сливается с кухней, разделённая лишь огромной полкой книг, боксы которой забиты ещё не полностью. Мы снимаем верхнюю одежду, и проходим в гостиную, которая также сливается с кухней. Оставляя за собой следы, мы направляемся в ванную — принять душ и поменяться во что-нибудь.  
  
— Какой ребёнок? — тихо спрашиваю я.  
— Локи! — внезапно кричит она. — Иди к мамочке, мой хороший!  
  
Внезапно из какой-то комнаты (которая, как мне кажется, является спальней) вылетает золотистый ретривер и бросается прямо на Джи, заваливая её на пол и цепляя меня. Они облизываются друг с другом и обнимаются, а я сижу, оперевшись на стену и начинаю расслабляться.  
  
— Я-то уж подумал…  
— Ты подумал, что твой ребёнок? — улыбается она. — Я тебя умоляю! Так, Локи, малыш, тебе Крис дал покушать? — пёс разливается радостным лаем. — И хорошо, — говорит она, поглаживая пса по голове. — Мамочка сейчас сходит в душ, а ты пока посиди с этим парнем. Сторожи его! — приказывает она.  
  
  


_Nine Inch Nails — The Hand That Feeds_  
Nine Inch Nails — Closer  
Nine Inch Nails — Get Down, Make Love

  
  
  
Вскоре после душа мы пьём чай на кухне, слушая тихую музыку и раскаты грома на улице. Пёс — Локи — оказывается добродушным ретривером, который так и вьётся вокруг меня, выпрашивая печеньки, которыми мы запиваем чай. Джи расцветает, поглаживая пса и рассказывая о событиях за последний месяц. Она рассказывает, иногда бросая взгляды в расшторенные окна, в которых мелькают молнии. Она всегда любила грозу. Кажется, с той поры совсем ничего не изменилось. На Джи лёгкий розовый пеньюар с тонким халатиком сверху. Мне она дала спортивную форму Аке, который, как оказалось, приезжает к ней в гости раз в полгода. Она рассказала, что её брат женился на француженке немецкого происхождения, и вместе с ней переехал в Париж, где у них родился сын.  
  
— Значит, ты стала тётей… — протягиваю я.  
— Ага, — кивает она с набитым ртом. Вторая кружка ягодного чая. Всё, как она любит. — Я ему ещё и крёстная. Такие дела.  
— И свой ребёнок есть, — выдыхаю я, поглаживая пса по морде. — Вся в детях.  
Она разражается смехом.  
— Ты реально думал, что я родила?  
  
В ответ я лишь только смеюсь. Она поднимается из-за стола, и направляется к раковине, хватая по пути и мою кружку. Я наблюдаю за тем, как она быстро их ополаскивает, слегка пританцовывая под музыку. Гроза всегда поднимает ей настроение. Я не сдерживаю порыва и быстро подхожу к ней сзади, сжимая в объятиях. Мы вдвоём замираем на месте, просто наслаждаясь этим моментом, наслаждаясь присутствием друг друга и прикосновениями наших тел. Она начинает томно дышать, прижимаясь ко мне всё ближе и ближе, и я разворачиваю её к себе, вжимаясь в её шею и нежно целуя её за ухом. Она издаёт лёгкий стон, после которого я вообще не могу сдерживать себя. Пёс понимающе убегает на диван, а мы с Джи перемещаемся к спальне, не отлепляясь от стен. Я нежно покусываю её ключицы — я помню, что это её эрогенная зона — и это её безумно заводит, а она в ответ тихонько постанывает и тянет мои кудри вверх. Я шикаю на неё, прикусывая ключицы ещё сильнее, чтобы она так не делала. А она, словно назло, тянет ещё крепче. Я отрываюсь от её ключиц и прокладываю дорожку поцелуев по её шее и челюсти, после чего прохожусь по скулам и припадаю к её губам. Я не намереваюсь — пока что — целовать её по-французски, поэтому сейчас она получает лишь мягкий, наполненный нежности, поцелуй. И нам обоим это нравится. Я подхватываю её на руки, крепко прижимая к себе, и медленно направляюсь в спальню, целуя её то в губы, то в лоб, то ещё куда-нибудь, стараясь передать ей всю ту боль, нежность и любовь, которую я испытывал на прошествии этих семи одиноких лет, проведённых вдали друг от друга. Она отзывается тихими стонами, возвращая мне те же самые поцелуи, которых я так ждал и желал. Семь лет до встречи и месяц вдали друг от друга. Я безумно хочу её сейчас, но не могу торопиться. Я хочу показать ей всю ту любовь, которая накопилась к ней, и всё сожаление, которое я хотел ей выразить. Под аккомпанемент бури мы проникаем в спальню, и я аккуратно кладу её на кровать, быстро вылезая из одежды и отбрасывая её куда-то в сторону. Она собирается стягивать с себя халатик, но я останавливаю её, и продолжаю это дело сам. Отбрасывая два тонких куска одежды в собравшуюся кучу, я слегка останавливаюсь, оглядывая её полностью, задерживаю взгляд на её обнажённой груди. Со временем она стала только шикарнее. Я нежно глажу её, и, целуя её, потихоньку спускаюсь к талии, где быстро цепляю зубами её трусики, слегка задевая кожу Джи. Она отзывается шиканьем, которое сменяется тихим стоном. Вирджиния быстро поднимается, притягивая меня к себе, не в силах больше ждать меня. Она залезает на меня сверху, крепко обнимая и сильно всасываясь в мою шею. Клеймит меня. Мне нравится. Она ненадолго отрывается от меня, отыскивая рукой пульт от аудиосистемы, и прибавляет звук. После этого она кидает пульт на пол, не заботясь о том, разобьётся он или нет, и возвращается ко мне, нежно целуя. Цинковые листы на улице шумят всё громче, ветер завывает сильнее, а ливень набирает обороты. Самый настоящий шторм. Музыка играет чуть тише грозы, зажигая нашу страсть всё сильнее и сильнее. Она не сдерживает себя, насаживаясь на меня всё сильнее и сильнее, впиваясь ногтями в спину и оставляя следы. Я страстно целую её. Мне ужасно больно, но в то же время и ужасно приятно. Я счастлив быть здесь прямо сейчас. Я благодарен судьбе за такой невероятный подарок.


	7. Vaken — A Wake

_Macklemore & Ryan Lewis feat. Evan Roman — A Wake  
Macklemore & Ryan Lewis feat. Eighty4 Fly — Gold_

  
  
  
Первый раз я просыпаюсь не от кошмаров и странных снов, а выспавшейся и счастливой. Сегодня начинается мой отпуск! Только после этого я осознаю, что лежу на чьей-то груди. Монс. Перед глазами проскальзывают картины прошедшей ночи, и я зажмуриваюсь. То ли от счастья, то ли от боли. Я сама ещё не определилась. Люблю. Ненавижу. Люблю.  
  
Я наслаждаюсь моментом. Так хочется, чтобы это счастье длилось вечно. Я зажмуриваюсь вновь, впитывая тёплые солнечные лучи, ласкающие мою спину, слушаю тихое сопение Монса, без которого существовала долгие годы, и пытаюсь запомнить этот момент так, чтобы он отпечатался на всю жизнь. Прекрасное, счастливое утро. Как бы ни хотелось вставать, но нужно вести Локи на прогулку. Я тихо потягиваюсь, стараясь не зацепить Монса, но мои планы нарушает дверной звонок. Чертыхнувшись, я быстро вскакиваю с кровати, и натягиваю на себя спортивную футболку Аке, которую Монс вчера носил — она достаёт мне почти до колен, поэтому от остальных проблем — поиска нижнего белья и штанов — я избавилась. Слышу, что Монс шевелится за моей спиной, шурша простынями.  
— Кто там? — бурчит он сонливо.  
— Спи, — я целую его в лоб, после чего он отворачивается и вновь засыпает. Улыбнувшись, я иду открывать дверь тому дураку, который с утра пораньше звонит в дверь.  
  
— Что? — злобно рычу я, открывая дверь.  
— Простите, я вас разбудил, я не хотел… — начинает тарахтеть Крис, но я затыкаю его махом руки и приглашаю внутрь. Он переминается с ноги на ноги, стоя перед входной дверью.  
— Что случилось, Крис?  
— Можно я Локи ещё раз возьму? А вечером верну. Может, даже и к обеду, — нервничает он.  
— И это всё? Ради этого нужно было меня поднимать? — вздыхаю я. — Господи, конечно. Только следи за ним, мало ли что случится. — парень кивает. Я зову Локи, поглаживая его по шее, когда надеваю поводок. — Веди себя хорошо, — шепчу ему в ухо, на что он ласково облизывает мою щёку. — Сильвии привет передавай.  
— Хорошо, спасибо! — и они исчезают.  
  
Закрыв дверь, я направляюсь на кухню. В окне виднеется слабое Солнце, которое сильнее начинает проглядывать сквозь оставшиеся от вчерашней бури тучи. Я открываю окно и наслаждаюсь свежим запахом.  
  
_Петрикор_  — запах земли после дождя.  
  
Я выглядываю вниз, облокотившись на подоконник, и наблюдаю за Крисом, Локи и Сильвией, которые направляются в сторону парка. Сваленные вчерашней бурей цветы уже подняты и гордо сверкают своими помятыми стеблями. Вокруг всё влажно и покрыто небольшими каплями дождя — видимо, дождь кончился не так давно. Я зависаю на подоконнике, поправляя завалившиеся горшочки с фиалками, которые есть у каждого в этом доме. Наша со всеми жильцами коммуна по улучшению внешнего вида здания. И красиво, и уютно. Я рада, что переехала сюда. Я рада тому, что у меня есть хорошая работа, благодаря которой я могу узнать множество интересных людей, рада переезду именно в этот дом, где познакомилась с хорошими людьми, которые сейчас уже стали самой настоящей семьёй, рада вчерашней погоде. Я улыбаюсь, зажмурившись от света. Я счастлива. Счастлива. Хоть бы это счастье продлилось надолго.  
  
Не закрывая окно, я направляюсь к кофеварке. Сегодня у меня особенный день, а в особенные дни положено делать что-то необычное. Обычно я завтракаю у Макса в Centimeter VI, но сегодня я приготовлю завтрак сама. Спасибо, разумеется, Кристоферу, который довольно-таки часто ко мне заходит в выходные дни, и мы проводим вечера за булочками и кофе — благодаря этому у меня всегда есть мука и прочие принадлежности. Я быстро беру себя в руки, стараясь не отвлекаться на приятные воспоминания, и принимаюсь за завтрак.  
  
  
  
Горка панкейков лежит на тарелке, распространяя приятный аромат по всей квартире. Я в приятном настроении лезу в холодильник, доставая пару яиц для омлета, и аккуратно кладу их на стол. Были уже случаи, когда яйца просто скатывались на пол, и, скажу я вам, убирать последствия не очень приятно. Засыпаю свой подарочный кофе в турку, и ставлю на плиту. Лёгкий аромат ванили начинает разбавляться ароматом кофе, и мне это нравится. Наверно, это и есть самое идеальное утро — проснуться с человеком, с которым хочется выпить утренний кофе.  
  
Вновь птичьей трелью разражается дверной звонок. Я шумно выдыхаю и направляюсь встречать того, кому сейчас сильно не поздоровится. Открываю дверь и буквально замираю на месте — моими гостями являются Аке и его семья. Малыш Трилле улыбается мне, и без всяких слов пропускаю их в квартиру, забирая ребёнка на руки. Я скучала по нему.  
  
— Привет, сестрёнка, — громогласно говорит Аке, обнимая меня и целуя в щёку. — У нас тут несколько проблем нарисовалось, поэтому мы приехали к тебе с приветом.  
— Сюлплиз! — картавит маленький Трилле, целуя меня в щёку. Я возвращаю ему поцелуй и обнимаю Эллисон, которая радостно улыбается.  
— Прости за неожиданный приезд, Джин. Я не хотела тебя с утра тревожить, но ты же знаешь Аке… — заявляет она, тихо вздыхая.  
— Ничего страшного, — улыбаюсь я. — Завтрак уже готов, поэтому давайте быстренько раздевайтесь, мойте руки и на кухню.  
— Блинчики? — вопрошает Трилле. Он любит блинчики.  
— Да, милый, — говорю я, вороша его светлые волосы. Этот малыш — лучшее, что можно было пожелать в жизни. Не могу сказать, что прямо-таки до безумия люблю детей, но этот малыш — сосредоточие всей моей любви и позитивного отношения к жизни. Я люблю его, а он любит меня. Пока его родители направляются в ванную, я снимаю с него ботинки и тайком веду к кухонной мойке. Тайком, ибо он любит играть в шпиона, и усердно старается им подражать. А я и не против ему подыграть. Пока он справляется с мытьём рук, я помешиваю кофе, радуясь внезапному визиту семейства. Малыш Трилле — самый настоящий лучик счастья в нашей семье. Его любят все без исключения. Он является моей копией — светловолосый, весёлый, немножко картавит и является абсолютным метеоритом. Но у нас есть единственное отличие — у него глаза голубые, в то время как мои — зелёные.  
— А где Локи? — вопрошает он, вытирая руки о салфетку.  
— Гуляет с Крисом.  
— Этот парниша всё ещё возится с твоей собакой? — громко заявляет братец, садясь за стол. Аке всегда был громким парнем. Самый настоящий Тор. Громогласный голос, из-за которого я иногда пугаюсь. Он часто так стебался надо мной в детстве. Киношный Тор из Marvel является практически полной копией моего брата, и это радует. Как-никак, кровь нордов. Эллисон является его полной противоположностью — чуть выше меня, худенькая, бледная, темноволосая. Она кажется ранимой, но на самом деле её характер будет даже крепче моего.  
— Да, — киваю я, наливая кофе себе в кружку и ещё одну — для Монса. Ячейка моего братца выбрала пить только зелёный чай, и чаще всего они привозят его с собой — я-то в сортах не очень разбираюсь. Малыш Трилле получает стакан прохладного молока.  
— Прям как в ресторане, — улыбается Эллисон, разделывая свой панкейк вилкой. — Спасибо, Джин. Мы не ожидали такого тёплого приёма, честно говоря.  
— Абсурд! — восклицает Аке, слегка стукнув кулаком по столу. — Норды всегда горячо принимают гостей!  
  
Ну, начинается. Я не знаю, как они вообще сошлись — это случилось после моего отъезда — но у них вечные споры по поводу того, что делают норды и что делают французы. Мы с Трилле недоумённо переглядываемся. Малыш уже давно привык к их атмосфере, и не воспринимает их споры-ссоры как что-то серьёзное, скорее, как лишний повод посмеяться. Всегда забавно смотреть как маленькая и худенькая Элли противостоит моему горообразному братцу.  
  
Я смотрю за тем, как сонный Монс входит в кухню, потирая глаза. К его же собственному счастью он уже успел натянуть свои джинсы, и стоит лишь с голым торсом. На кухне воцаряется смертельная тишина, и это заставляет Монса наконец-то продрать глаза и оглядеть всё вокруг. Как только он пересекается взглядом с Аке, он икает. Так, кажется, буря сегодня будет в моей квартире.  
— Пожалуй, я оденусь, — говорит он, смущённо оглядывая Трилле, и быстро скрывается в спальне, захлопнув за собой дверь.  
— Ну ничего себе! — восклицает Элли, хищно улыбаясь. — Где нашла такого?  
— Что он здесь делает? — взрывается Аке, подлетая ко мне и хватая за локоть, от чего сводит руку. Я увожу его в ванную, закрывая за собой дверь. Так будет лучше. Так будет лучше.  
— Слушай, Аке…  
Он перебивает меня:  
— Никаких «слушай, Аке», Вирджиния! Какого чёрта он здесь делает? — сейчас он похож на чайник, который вот-вот вскипит — пар из ушей уже однозначно идёт. — Я тебе говорил с ним не связываться! Никогда!  
— Тихо, тихо, — шёпотом говорю я, поглаживая его по плечам. — Не кричи. Не стоит пугать Трилле.  
При упоминании Трилле мой брат заметно стушёвывается и убавляет громкость.  
— Что он здесь делает? — шёпотом начинает он.  
— Аке, милый, пожалуйста. Он извинился, а я его простила.  
— Ничего себе простила! Он избил тебя! Ты вообще непонятно как в живых осталась, Вирджиния! И как ты его простила? Дала ему?  
— Да! — взрываюсь я, чем подвергаю брата в шок — я никогда не была настолько злой. Никогда. — Дала ему! Я дала ему! — кричу я на всю квартиру, освобождая все эмоции, которые скопились во мне за последнее время. — Ты доволен?  
Аке замирает прямо передо мной, оглядывая с головы до ног.  
— Тебе лучше одеться, — тихо говорит он, обнимая меня. — Прости. Не стоило кричать на тебя. Просто я…  
— Я всё понимаю. Я смогла его простить, прости и ты его, — шепчу я ему на ухо, поглаживая по голове. — Всё будет хорошо.  
— Если он… — он сглатывает, сильнее сжимая меня в объятиях. — Если он причинит тебе боль, я ему руки вырву.  
— И я разрешу тебе это сделать, — вздыхаю я. — Ты в порядке?  
— Да, а ты?  
— Просто потрясающе, — хитро улыбаюсь я.  
— Да ну тебя! — всплескивает руками он, улыбаясь. — Переодевайся, мы тебя ждём.  
— Постарайся никого не убить, — кричу я ему вслед, когда он захлопывает дверь.  
  
Ох уж этот братец. Нет, с одной стороны он абсолютно прав — мне причинили боль. И, как настоящий брат, он должен уничтожить обидчика. В тот раз Монса спасло бегство. Если что-то подобное произойдёт в этот раз — его не спасёт даже перелёт на другую планету, в этом я уверена.  
  
Я умываю лицо, оглядывая себя в зеркало. Такой счастливой я не выглядела очень давно. Быстро переодеваюсь в джинсы и лёгкую футболку, закидывая кофту Аке в стиральную машинку. Мне страшно думать, что сейчас может происходить на моей кухне. В любом случае, если бы всё было ужасно плохо, малыш Трилле уже был бы здесь со мной. Уж очень он не любит склоки между людьми. Я аккуратно открываю дверь и выглядываю в коридор, прислушиваясь. Всё тихо, лишь тихие переговоры ведутся на кухне, и слышится шум мультиков по телевизору.  
  
— Меня зовут Эллисон Роттенберг-Штейнбреннер, — слышу я, подходя к кухне ближе. Меня не было десять минут, а они уже флиртуют. На месте Аке я свернула бы шеи им обоим.  
— Вот как, — ахает Монс. — Даже если и захочешь — не сможешь выговорить, — смеётся он.  
— Я просто не хотела отказываться от своей фамилии, — смеётся в ответ она.  
— Поэтому мы пошли на компромисс, — громыхает с тихим смешком Аке.  
Я слушаю их спокойный разговор и понимаю: у нас всё будет хорошо. Мы преодолеем все невзгоды, справимся с неприязнью и ненавистью, научимся уважать друг друга, и у нас всё будет хорошо.


	8. Stanna hos mig — Stay with me

Утро задалось не очень. Мало того, что Вирджинию с утра вытащили из кровати, так потом ещё и нагрянул её брат. Вот уж кого я боялся увидеть больше всего.  
  
Когда я вошёл на кухню, то сразу понял, что мне здесь не очень рады. Аке, по крайней мере. Смотрит на меня волком, словно сейчас загрызёт. Это меня пугает, и я трусливо икаю. Лишь после громилы-брата я замечаю маленького мальчика, который застыл с блином во рту, лупая на меня своими голубыми глазёнками. Так, наверно, самое время одеться.  
  
Я трусливо (в какой раз уже за утро?) сбегаю в спальню, чтобы быстро натянуть футболку, и слегка притормаживаю, слушая, как Аке кричит на Джи. Он явно не доволен моим появлением. Оно и взаимно. Я знал, что мне предстоит с ним встретиться, но я не ожидал встретиться с ним ТАК быстро. Они разговаривают в ванной. Сначала Аке кричит своим режущим по ушам голосом, после чего внезапно умолкает. Наверняка его сейчас успокаивает Джи. Так проходит несколько минут, и после этого уже кричит она. Я никогда не слышал, чтобы она так кричала. Никогда. Что ж, последние надежды на тихое утро с любимой девушкой рухнули безнадёжно. Я собираюсь с силами и выползаю на кухню с взглядом забитого щенка. Там меня встречает жена Аке, как я понял.  
  
— Да ладно тебе, не напрягайся ты так, — спокойно говорит она, оглядывая меня с головы до ног. — Он побесится, потом перестанет. Человек он уж больно отходчивый.  
— Сомневаюсь, — бубню я, беря предложенную мне чашку кофе. — Спасибо.  
— Мы с ним семь лет вместе. И я не знаю, что тебе нужно было сделать, чтобы он бесился.  
— Я избил Джи.  
— Ох, — выдыхает она. — Так ты тот самый Монс…  
— Тот самый, да.  
— Меня зовут Эллисон Роттенберг-Штейнбреннер, — представляется она, улыбаясь.  
— Вот как, — слегка балдею я, пытаясь произнести это в своём мозгу. — Даже если и захочешь — не сможешь выговорить, — смеюсь я после своих неудачных попыток.  
— Я просто не хотела отказываться от своей фамилии, — смеётся в ответ Эллисон.  
— Поэтому мы пошли на компромисс, — громыхает с тихим смешком Аке, который подходит к нам и садится между мной и своей женой.  
— Свадьба — вещь хорошая, — выдыхаю я. Аке заметно напрягается, на что Эллисон кладёт свою руку поверх его, чтобы успокоить. — Прости, Аке. Я знаю, что я последний скот, и не должен существовать на свете.  
— Забей, — отмахивается он. — Если она тебя простила — я тоже тебя прощаю. Но если ещё раз…  
— Руки мне вырвешь, — с улыбкой говорю я.  
— Точно, — отвечает с усмешкой парень.  
— Давно вы женаты?  
— Семь лет, — улыбается Эллисон. — Лучшее время в нашей жизни, — говорит она, целуя мужа в щёку. Я невольно любуюсь — хорошо, когда рядом с тобой есть человек, которого ты любишь, и который любит тебя в ответ. Не соверши я своей ошибки, я был бы точно также счастлив.  
— Доброе утро, — шепчет Джи мне на ухо, целуя в щёку, и садится рядом. Она принимается за завтрак, а я любуюсь ею, отключаясь от всего мира. Она такая восхитительная. Я уже и отвык видеть её по утрам рядом со мной. Я скучал по этому виду. Она такая спокойная. И счастливая. Она смеётся, о чём-то разговаривая с братом, и солнечно улыбается, иногда поглядывая на меня. Я заворожен. В самом деле, я никогда не думал, что вновь смогу видеть её по утрам. Да что уж там, я никогда не верил, что вообще смогу её увидеть! Я наблюдаю за тем, как ребёнок вскарабкивается на её колени, и они весело начинают говорить о чём-то своём. Она такая солнечная. Господи, я отдал бы всё на свете, лишь бы это был наш с ней ребёнок! Когда она сказала вчера, что у неё есть ребёнок, то я сразу подумал, что этот ребёнок не собака, а самый настоящий детёныш. Наш ребёнок. Наш совместный ребёнок. Потому и застыл, как вкопанный. А она ещё так отшутилась по этому поводу, что мне стало плохо. Неужели для неё быть беременной от меня – ад?  
  
  
— Пяу, — тыкает мальчик, которого, как я уже выяснил, зовут Трилле, мне в руку. Я улыбаюсь. Этот малыш слишком солнечный, чтобы находиться в эпицентре наших проблем. Слово за слово, и мы уже дерёмся с ним на пальцах. В итоге мы с малышом отправляемся на пол перед диваном, где он уже устроил автостоянку из своих игрушечных машинок, и начинаем играть.  
— Так что у вас за проблемы? — спрашивает Джи своих родственников.  
— Знаешь ли, — начинает Аке. — У нас тут горячая пора начинается, и журнал отправляет нас в Танзанию на Килиманджаро.  
— Да, — восторженно продолжает Эллисон. — А после — на Мадагаскар!  
— Мада… Чего? — смеётся Вирджиния.  
— Мадагаскар, — в один голос отвечают Аке и Эллисон, улыбаясь вместе с ней.  
— Ну вот, — продолжает Аке. — Это будет слишком длинная поездка, так как мы будем делать фотографии, видео, полное путешествие, понимаешь, да. В общем…  
— Ну тебя! — восклицает Эллисон. — Полжизни спрашивать будешь. Короче, Джин, нам нужно, чтобы ты присмотрела за Трилле.  
— Да без проблем.  
— До сентября, — тихо говорит Аке. Джи замирает, обдумывая сказанное. Она наливает ещё кружку кофе, после чего облокачивается на подоконник. Видно, что она борется сама с собой.  
— Ладно, — наконец выдыхает она. — Но я жду в подарок какие-нибудь африканские бусы.  
— Это без проблем, сестрёнка, — хлопает её Аке по плечу. — Ты нас прости, но нам уже совсем скоро отправляться. Сама знаешь, самолёты, перекладные, все дела…  
— Ладно-ладно, братишка, — улыбается она, обнимая брата в ответ, а после — и Эллисон. — Я люблю вас, берегите себя.  
Родители быстро прощаются с Трилле. Парень на удивление спокойно ко всему относится — видимо, не впервые они отправляются в командировку.  
— Береги мою сестру, — говорит Аке, пожимая руку. Я понимающе киваю, прощаясь с ним.  
  
— Вот и всё, — тихо выдыхает Трилле, который держит меня за руку, наблюдая с балкона за тем, как его родители с огромными рюкзаками идут по Тимигассе быстрым шагом, направляясь к станции. Я чувствую, как его плечи опускаются всё ниже и ниже, и он начинает хлюпать носом. В конце концов он совсем распускается и начинает плакать, прижимаясь к моей коленке. Джи ходит где-то в спальне и не слышит его. Я сажусь перед мальчиком на колени и беру его ладони в свои.  
— Слушай, парень, — начинаю я, приковывая его внимание. — Всё будет хорошо. У тебя хорошие родители, и твоя тётя — Джи — тоже отличная. Не переживай.  
— А ты любишь её?  
  
Вопрос застаёт меня врасплох. Да, разумеется, я люблю Джи больше всего на свете, но… Никогда не знаешь, что может случиться в жизни.  
  
— Если честно, малыш, — говорю я ему в маленькое ухо. — Я безумно люблю Джи. Так что, братец Кролик, тебе придётся поделиться.  
Он начинает смеяться, радостно кивая головой.  
— Ну что вы тут, мальчишки? — радостно произносит Джи, присаживаясь рядом с нами на пол балкона. — Веселитесь?  
— Ну да, — выдаёт Трилле быстрее, чем она договаривает вопрос. — Монс говорит, что придётся мне тобой поделиться.  
— Да, и почему же это?  
— А потому что он тебя любит! — кричит Трилле, выскакивая из моих рук и убегая в квартиру, звонко смеясь.  


_Sam Smith — Stay With Me_

  
  
Джи смотрит на меня. В её глазах нет прежней холодности, и я наслаждаюсь этим. Я рад, что она любит меня так же, как и я её.  
  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, — тихо произносит она, беря меня за руку и проводя по тыльной стороне ладони большим пальцем. — Я безумно тебя люблю, Монс.  
— И это взаимно, — говорю я, и мы наконец-то делим между собой сладкий поцелуй, о котором мечтали такое длительное время. Мы целуемся так долго, что начинает идти мелкий грибной дождь, и тут я вспоминаю. — А тебе на работу разве не нужно?  
— Нет, — счастливо отвечает она. — У меня двухнедельный отпуск. Целых две недели счастья, представляешь?  
— Вполне себе представляю, — улыбаюсь я.  
— А ты надолго?  
— Ещё около восьми дней. Тоже решил взять небольшой отпуск. Смертельно устал от гастролей и кучи поклонников, если честно, — отвечаю я. — В любом случае, уже скоро нужно будет идти, я обещал позвонить родителям из номера.  
— Так ты в отеле остановился?  
— Да, — киваю я, прижимая её крепче к себе. — Но я вас одних теперь не оставлю, не переживай. Тем более, после сегодняшней ночи, — говорю я, начиная щекотать её. Она извивается из-под моих пальцев, громко смеясь на всю улицу.  
— Не обижай тётю! — влетает Трилле, хлопая меня маленькими ладошками по плечам, не сдерживая сил. Мы переглядываемся с Джи и начинаем вдвоём щекотать Трилле, унося его в квартиру.  
— Та-а-ак, — протягивает Джи. — Что же нам с тобой сделать, Трилле?  
— Может, мы его в зоопарк отдадим? — предлагаю я. — Смотри, какой гиперактивный, прям настоящая мартышка!  
Джи смеётся, а Трилле мило надувает свои щёчки от обиды.  
— Нет, вряд ли его туда примут, он слишком быстрый. Может, мы его увезём на север? Будет ходить весь покрытый снежинками, и пугать пингвинов! — предлагает Джи, не отводя взгляд от ребёнка, который надувается ещё сильнее.  
— Точно! Вот это самое то, — улыбаюсь я, хватая маленького Трилле на руки и кружа по гостиной, как самолёт. Он хихикает, исподтишка щипая меня за руки, стараясь защититься от меня.  
— Ладно, хватит баловаться, — говорит Джи. — Не дай бог, Трилле стошнит.  
  
Я опускаю ребёнка на пол, и тот падает без сил, делая вид, что он умер. Аккуратно пихнув его ногой, дабы убедиться в его истинной «смерти», я ухожу на кухню. Вслед мне доносится только мрачное « _бу-у-у_ », чему я улыбаюсь.  
Джи крутится на кухне, делая нам омлет с бутербродами и салатом.  
— Помочь? — говорю я, целуя её в макушку. Она отрицательно мотает головой, пытаясь что-то сказать с набитым ртом, но у неё плохо выходит. – Джи, — зову её я, заставляя повернуться ко мне. Она такая милая с большими щёчками, что я не сдерживаюсь и тихонько треплю их, целуя в лоб. Она обнимает меня, крепко прижимаясь, и мы стоим так несколько секунд, прежде чем она отстраняется.  
— Я скучала по тебе, — шепчет она.  
— Я скучал по нам, — вторю я в ответ. Она улыбается и кивает, отворачиваясь к плите. Я смотрю то на неё, то на маленького Трилле, который уже лёг на диван и смотрит мультики, потихоньку засыпая, и понимаю: это то, чего я хочу. Хочу провести с Джи всю свою жизнь, и завести настоящую семью. Хочу наслаждаться такими уютными вечерами, которые позволят мне осознать свою ценность и нужность кому-либо. Я хочу быть нужным Джи. Я хочу завести с ней пару детей, которых мы будем любить, и которые будут любить нас.  
  
Джи ставит на стол две тарелки, пряча третью порцию в холодильник, чтобы потом разогреть её для уже громко сопящего Трилле. Мы кушаем в тишине, слушая какое-то глупое ток-шоу, которое включилось сразу же после мультфильмов.  
  
  
— Мне нужно идти, — говорю я, закончив мыть за собой тарелку. — Обещал позвонить родителям ещё полчаса назад…  
— Ты останешься там? — тихо спрашивает Джи.  
— Да.  
— А может ты… — она замолкает на секунду, обдумывая предложение. — Останешься у меня?  
— А так можно?  
— Да, конечно, — улыбается она. — Останься со мной.


	9. Chanser — Chances

_Athlete — Chances_

  
  
Я наблюдаю за тем, как гроб опускают в землю всё ниже и ниже. Глаза застилают едкие слёзы, но их не видно — льёт такой ливень, что невозможно даже спокойно стоять. Вся похоронная процессия стоит под лёгким навесом неподалёку от нас, и лишь мы – я, мама и Трилле — рыдаем над могилой отца. Небо скорбит вместе с нами. Или же это типичная погода для конца сентября.  
  
  
  
  
  
Мама позвонила пару дней назад. Когда я подняла трубку, она уже рыдала. Захлёбывалась слезами так, что сложно было понять смысл её слов. Это-то меня и поразило; мама никогда не плачет. Когда она успокоилась, то произнесла лишь три слова, от которых земля уходит из-под ног:  
—  _Отца схватил инфаркт._  
Помню, как я, рыдая, кидала вещи в рюкзак, попутно пытаясь выискать рейс в Стокгольм. Маленький Трилле бегал вокруг меня, не совсем понимая что происходит, и в тщетных попытках пытался остановить меня, хватаясь за коленки. Ему удалось остановить меня лишь тогда, когда во мне уже совсем не осталось сил. Мы вдвоём рухнули на пол, и я попыталась доступно объяснить ему всё произошедшее. На удивление он всё понял. Даже не стал обижаться, что я накричала на него пару раз в приступе истерики. Сел рядом и крепко-крепко обнял, шепча на ухо что-то своё. Так мы и сидели до тех пор, пока не успокоились.  
  
Договорившись с Кристофером и его родителями, мы с Трилле, уже заметно успокоившиеся, отправились в наше небольшое путешествие. За недолгие — хотя мне кажется — особо мучительные — полтора часа полёта, я углубляюсь в свои воспоминания об отце.  
  
  
  
Мои родители познакомились в 1970 году на одной из вечеринок хиппи. Матери — её тогда в силу возраста называли Элли — было всего лишь четырнадцать, а отцу — двадцать шесть. И, разумеется, их чувства завязались далеко не сразу. Элли была бешеной оторвой, чем причиняла своим родителям тонны проблем, а Тор — практикующим хирургом в частной клинике, что подразумевало собой невероятную педантичность. Встречались они не слишком часто — в основном на вечеринках у таких же хиппи, как и они сами. Время шло, и через шесть лет после знакомства отец позвал Элли на свидание. А ещё через три года сыграли свадьбу. Мама училась на метеоролога, кем впоследствии и стала работать, а отец продолжал работу в клинике. Когда родители рассказывали нам с братом их историю, то никогда не говорили, что это была безумная любовь. Разумная. — Разумная любовь, — говорили они. Восемнадцатого июля, ровно через два года после свадьбы рождается Аке, а семнадцатого сентября спустя шесть лет – я.  
  
Два свободных хиппи стали очередной ячейкой общества.  
  
На данный момент отец был на пенсии. Иногда по старой памяти заходил на работу к более молодым коллегам, поинтересоваться их бытием. Его встречали на ура — он спас множество жизней и помог очень многим людям — как в профессии, так и вне её.  
  
Ноги наливаются свинцом и тонут в размокшей грязи. Я вспоминаю, что сегодня в Вене должен выступать Монс. Вместо того чтобы нестись обратно и встречать его, наблюдаю за тем, как в землю устанавливают мраморный крест.  
  


_Тор Питер Роттенберг_  
02 февраля 1944 — 25 сентября 2015  
to infinity and beyond*

  
  
Ливень прекращается и выглядывает Солнце, освещая лёгкими лучами всё вокруг. Маленький Трилле крепко держится за меня своей нежной ладошкой, тихонько что-то напевая, пытаясь успокоить себя и нас с матерью.  
  
Уже вечером мы, принявшие тёплый душ и нацепившие по свитеру, сидели с мамой на кухне. Трилле уютно спал в комнате Аке, перед этим вдоволь наглядевшись на фотографии своих родителей и выслушав про них пару историй. Мама отставляет чайник в сторону и присаживается напротив. В комнате висит удушающая тишина, проникающая во все жилы.  
  
— Как книга? — говорю я, тихонько отпивая глоток чая. Мама дёргается от моего голоса. Мы уже не плачем.  
— Подписали в печать две недели назад, — тихо вздыхает она, приглаживая волосы и поглядывая в кружку, словно пытается найти там какой-то смысл. — У твоего отца получилось это сделать.  
— Да уж, — в тон ей вздыхаю я. — Он был мастером своего дела.  
— И надо же — в старости лет удариться в написание книги! — горько усмехается она. Я замечаю, как она пытается скрыть слёзы за улыбкой. — Труди даже сказала, что большего профессионального цинизма на грани с юмором в книге ещё не видела. Труди — это редактор, — поясняет она, замечая мой вопросительный взгляд. — Разумеется, Тор был человеком на все руки мастер. Медицину любил больше всего… И вот, на пенсии написал всё о самых забавных случаях в своей карьере.  
— Словно маленькая автобиография, — скромно улыбаюсь я. Мама кивает головой, соглашаясь. На кухне снова виснет молчание.  
Мы обе погрязаем в собственных раздумьях. Тишина склоняется над нами, как голодный стервятник, обхватывая крыльями мою спину. Я не поддаюсь.  
— Это всё я виновата, — вдруг выдаёт мама, прогоняя стервятника прочь. — Я виновата в его смерти.  
Я отставляю кружку в сторону и подбегаю к мамуле, крепко хватая её за плечи.  
— Не смей так говорить, слышишь? — шепчу я. — Это не твоя вина.  
— Моя, — так же сумбурно отвечает она, обхватывая руками мои тонкие запястья. — Это всё из-за меня.  
— Мам, — выдыхаю я, присаживаясь на корточки. — С чего ты взяла?  
Она собирается с силами, гоняя воздух из лёгких туда-сюда.  
— Мы собирались разводиться, — говорит она, цепляясь взглядом в мои глаза. Я замираю на месте и падаю на пятую точку.  
— Это как так? — во рту пересыхает.  
Мама осунулась, глядя куда-то сквозь меня.  
— Недавно выяснилось, что он изменил мне. — Я понимаю, что моя челюсть потихоньку начинает уезжать на пол. Становится дико некомфортно и душно. — Вирджиния, у тебя есть сестра.  
  
Я ожидала чего угодно. Чего угодно. Но не этого. Отец изменил маме. И у меня есть сестра.  
— Кто?  
— Я не знаю, родная, — также подавленно роняет она. — Умерла три месяца назад от рака мозга. Я сама узнала на днях. Поругались с отцом, я пригрозила ему разводом, а он… А у него инфаркт, — тихо заплакала она, глотая слёзы чтобы не шуметь. Я приподнимаюсь и аккуратно стираю подушечками больших пальцев крупные градины её слёз. У самой глаза на мокром месте, но и какая-то злорадная радость от того, что отец уже мёртв, ибо я убила бы его за разбитое сердце матери. Она не заслуживает этого.  
— Дочь сама сюда заявилась?  
— Ага, — грустно выдыхает она. Слёзы уже почти кончились, прежняя Элли лишь хлюпает носом, отвернувшись к чаю. Я поднимаюсь и сажусь обратно. Чай остыл бесповоротно. Делаю глоток холодной цветной жижи и аккуратно ставлю кружку на стол. Чувствую, как мир вокруг меня замирает. Я понимаю, что мне нужно сказать ей одну новость, но не могу. Не могу. Не сейчас. Это вовсе не к месту и не ко времени. Может быть когда-нибудь потом? Не знаю.  
— Что ты знаешь о моей названной сестре? — с трудом произношу я, пытаясь сдерживать отвращение, но мама усмехается. Не получилось.  
— Ей двадцать. Учится на журналиста, как и ты когда-то. Даже учителя одинаковые. Кажется милой и спокойной, но во взгляде есть что-то такое…  
— Звериное, — подсказываю я.  
— Точно, — кивает она, заливая в себя очередной глоток остывшего чая. — Зовут её Ирма Эдельсон.  
— Глупое имя. — Цежу сквозь зубы я.  
— Вирджиния, — спокойно одёргивает меня мать, — прекрати. Она — твоя сестра, и теперь поздно что-либо с этим делать. Она уже есть, она знает, где мы живём, и наверняка уже прослышала о смерти отца.  
— Заявится за наследством, — доходит до меня.  
— Точно.  
Мы вновь замолкаем. Мысли роятся в голове с безумной скоростью. Сестра. Казалось бы — в детстве я очень хотела иметь сестрёнку. Но сейчас… Детское желание обратилось в какой-то кошмар.  
— Где твой брат? — вновь просыпается мать, едва не столкнувшись носом с кружкой. Она очень устала.  
— Они с Эллисон ещё в экспедиции. Где-то в Африке.  
— Это опасно, — выдыхает она. — Там же смертельная инфекция…  
— Сейчас всё лучше, мам. — Успокаиваю её я. — Они поехали вместе с какой-то благотворительной организацией, сказали, что на пару месяцев, но когда точно вернутся… Я не знаю, мам.  
— А связаться с ними никак?  
— Не получается.  
  
Мама устало вздыхает. Этот вздох похож на что-то среднее между «господи, зачем мне попался такой балбес?» и «почему он не мог выбрать нормальную работу?». Я про себя соглашаюсь с этими вопросами. Связи с Аке и Эллисон уже не было больше двух недель. Я собиралась обращаться в полицию как раз в тот самый день, когда позвонила мама. Теперь придётся немного подождать. И им, если они в беде, и мне. И маленькому Трилле.  
  
— Что мы будем делать, если эта Ирма придёт сюда?  
Мама поднимает голову и оглядывает меня опустошённым взглядом.  
— Я не знаю, девочка моя, не знаю.  
Мы сидим и смотрим друг на друга: её зелёные глаза в мои точно такие же. Нам не нужны слова, чтобы понять то, как мы переживаем из-за смерти отца и потерявшихся родителей малыша Трилле. Я замечаю, что мама совсем устала и больше не может распивать чаи со мной на кухне. Что ж, видимо моё признание может подождать до завтра.  
— Пойдём спать, — говорю я, подхватывая её под локоть.  
— Ох, старость — не радость, — кряхтит она, вызывая у меня тихий смех. — Нечего смеяться, я на тебя в таком возрасте посмотрю! — грозит пальцем она. — Тебе совсем не до смеха уже будет.  
— Да, мамуль, я знаю, — улыбаюсь я, едва мы ступаем на первые ступеньки лестницы. — Но всё будет хорошо.  
  
Я помогаю ей вылезти из свитера и осторожно кладу в кровать, накрывая лёгким одеялом. Она спит сегодня в гостиной. Слишком тяжело спать одной в спальне, где они с мужем проспали вместе много лет. Я её понимаю.  
— Что-то не так? — останавливает она меня, хватая за запястье. Я присаживаюсь на край постели.  
— Не знаю, мам.  
— Рассказывай.  
— Я беременна, — говорю я, и во рту сразу пересыхает. Вот и сказала.  
— Давно? — в темноте не понятно, рада она этому или нет.  
— Два месяца.  
— А отец…  
— Монс.  
— Тот самый? — она как-то судорожно всхлипывает.  
— Да, мам. Тот самый. — Теперь всхлипывать начинаю я.  
— Господи, милая, иди сюда, — она протягивает руки, и тянет к себе, обнимая. Мы лежим так несколько минут, держа друг друга, пытаясь защититься от невзгод. В комнате лишь и слышно тихое дыхание вперемешку с периодическими счастливыми всхлипами. Или не счастливыми. Я не знаю. Знаю одно — гормоны уже дают о себе знать.  
  
Чувствую, как хватка матери начинает ослабевать и она спокойно засыпает, чуть дёрнув ногой. Поднявшись с кровати, вновь поправляю одеяло и целую маму в лоб. Господи, пожалуйста, не забирай у меня ещё и её!  
Тихо закрыв дверь в гостиную, иду проверять Трилле. Малыш спит спокойным сном, раскидав одеялко по всей кровати. Поправляю его светлые волосы и накрываю одеялом, целуя в лоб.  
— Сладких снов, — шепчу я, когда он сонливо морщится от моего поцелуя.  
  
Захожу в свою комнату и смотрю на часы — полночь. Да, попили чайку… Я валюсь на кровать практически без сил, надеясь на то, что завтра день будет хоть чуть-чуть, но лучше и легче. Уж больно сегодняшний день был ужасным. Я потеряла отца и приобрела сестру. Мама знает о моей беременности.  
  
Я засыпаю, не обращая внимания на тихо вибрирующий мобильник на моей тумбочке с очередным звонком и сообщением от Монса.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _• to infinity and beyond (англ.)  — Бесконечность — не предел._


	10. Hej Broder — Hey brother

С кровати я поднимаюсь уже ближе к полудню, предварительно успев полчаса поговорить по телефону с Монсом, а после него — с Хольгером. Оба выразили свои сожаления о смерти отца и спросили, нуждаюсь ли я в помощи.  
  
  
Конечно же, я в ней не нуждаюсь. У меня всё просто восхитительно.  
  
  
Пока спускаюсь по лестнице на кухню, думаю о разговоре с Монсом. Разумеется, он сначала накричал меня. После — извинился. Потом выслушал всё, что произошло и извинился ещё раз. Я не виню его. Возможно, он просто боится меня потерять. По крайней мере, я надеюсь на это. Надеюсь. Я так соскучилась по его объятиям!  
  
Хольгер узнал о смерти моего отца от Лены, которой я скидывала сообщение где-то посередине полёта в Стокгольм, с просьбой никому не рассказывать. Видимо, она также не может устоять перед его чарами, как и я сама. В отличие от Монса, Хольгер не кричал на меня. За весь разговор он даже не повысил голос от самого тихого — говорил еле различимым шёпотом, рассказывая различные забавные истории, чтобы поднять мой дух. И за это я безумно ему благодарна. Не сказать, что это сильно мне помогло, но и в пучины Ада тоже не отправило. И на том ему спасибо.  
  
С кухни тянется вкусный запах блинчиков и травяного чая. Самый любимый завтрак, приготовленный мамой. Господи, и как только все эти годы я жила без этого? Оглядываясь назад, я понимаю, что это именно то, чего мне так сильно не хватало. Помимо человека, который будет меня любить, мне не хватало рядом мамы и её фирменных завтраков. По лицу расплывается улыбка.  
  
— Доброе утро, мамуль, — целую её в щёку я, обнимая. Она отвлекается от сковородки, обнимая в ответ, — ты как? — спрашиваю её я, слегка отведя голову от её плеча.  
— Нормально, — кивает она. — А ты? Тошнить не тянет? — улыбается она, поглаживая меня по плечу. Надо же, я и забыла, что рассказала о своей беременности. Теперь различных подколов будет ещё больше.  
— Нет, пока всё в порядке, мам. Привет, Трилле! — уклоняюсь от дальнейших расспросов я, вновь целуя маму в щёку и направляясь к любимому племяннику. — Как дела?  
  
Он отрывается от своих машинок и слезливо спрашивает:  
— А когда мама с папой вернутся?  
— Иди ко мне, — шепчу я и водружаю его себе на колени. — Всё будет хорошо, малыш. Ш-ш-ш, тихо, тихо, — поглаживаю я мальчика по макушке, слегка покачиваясь, стараясь успокоить его непрестанно льющиеся по щекам слёзы. Мама стоит в стороне, не пытаясь к нам приблизиться. Мне не хочется смотреть на неё, потому что итак очевидно, что она тоже пытается не расплакаться. Вчерашнее ощущение безысходности вновь заполняет комнату, залезая в мозг и прочно там укрепляясь, завалившись на свой гамак и ехидно посасывая маргариту. Мы с Трилле качаемся уже несколько минут, а мама сервирует стол, после чего подходит к нам.  
— Пойдём, малыш, — берёт она на руки Трилле, вытирая его слёзы. — Давай мы сначала поедим, а потом Вирджиния будет их искать, правда?  
— Тётя Джин, пожалуйста, — молит мальчик, смотря на меня своими красными глазами, которые начинает вытирать кулачками. — Ты их найдёшь?  
— Обещаю, малыш. — Целую его в лоб я, после чего слегка обнимаю маму, и мы направляемся к столу. Трилле усаживаем на стул повыше — специально для него — и малыш начинает кушать, изредка похлюпывая носом.  
  
Трапеза проходит в тишине, прерываемая тихим бубнением радио и сопением Трилле, который пытается расправиться с блинчиками сначала вилкой, а потом теряет терпение и начинает их есть руками. Мы с мамой улыбаемся и следуем его примеру. Казалось бы — Трилле всего лишь маленький мальчик, совсем ребёнок, малыш, но он понимает гораздо больше, чем любой взрослый человек на этой планете. Я тихо улыбаюсь своей мысли – что, если мой маленький малыш будет точно таким же? Что, если этот маленький комочек счастья, размером с малюсенькую горошину, станет великим человеком?  
  
Для того чтобы стать великим, вовсе не обязательно быть знаменитым. Достаточно быть лишь добрым, честным и понимающим человеком. Сделать для этого мира что-то, чего никто не забудет. Будь это великое открытие, или же помощь людям и животным. Главное — оставить приятные воспоминания.  
  
  
  
  
  
_\- Мы лишь хотели сообщить вам, что наши журналисты — Аке и Эллисон Роттенберг-Штейнбреннер уже направляются в Стокгольм. Будьте готовы их ожидать._  
  
  
  
  
  
Когда я вкратце пересказала маме разговор с редактором журнала, в котором работают братец и его жена, мама заплакала.  
— Господи, наконец-то!  
Пока она рыдает, я сижу рядом с ней на диване и молча осознаю то, что сейчас произойдёт. Мой брат и Эллисон наконец-то вернутся. В свете последних событий это звучит немного ободряюще.  
  
Если бы всё было так просто…  
  
  
Спустя полтора часа после звонка редактору, в дом вваливаются безумно уставшие и встормошенные Аке и Эллисон. На часах уже около восьми вечера и я сижу в гостиной одна — мама приняла снотворные и легла спать пораньше. После смерти отца у неё не получается спать самостоятельно.  
  
— Сестрёнка! — тихо выдыхает Аке и крепко сжимает меня в своих объятиях. Сжимает так крепко, что рёбра начинают слегка трещать, а дыхание — прерываться. Мы стоим так несколько минут, пока он не отходит чуть поодаль, оглядывая пространство и давая Эллисон обнять меня. Она немного загорела, а в глазах проглядывается нечто такое, от чего хочется свернуться в самый дальний клубочек сознания. Такое ощущение, словно она прошла сквозь войну.  
— Где мама? — спрашивает Аке.  
— Спит. Трилле у тебя в комнате, смотрит мультики.  
— Ладно, — выдыхает он, снимая куртку, и помогая раздеться своей жене. — Нам же лучше.  
  
  
  
— И так нас взяли в плен, — продолжает тихо объяснять Эллисон за кружкой чая, когда Аке ушёл в ванную комнату, чтобы смыть с себя ужас последних дней. — Знаешь, — задаётся вопросом она, оглядывая меня, — о таких вещах я только слышала. Никогда не думала, что с нами случится такое. Всегда думала, что это удел непрофессионалов, а оно вот как повернулось… — прерывисто шепчет она, пытаясь контролировать своё дыхание, чтобы не разрыдаться прямо здесь. Я смотрю на тоненький шрам над её левой бровью, который уже затянулся зарастающей плёнкой и тихо выдыхаю. Говорить что-то вроде «я же вас предупреждала» сейчас является не самым хорошим и вовсе не утешающим аргументом. Если знали бы заранее… Но что случилось — то случилось. Сейчас уже поздно что-либо менять.  
— Эй, а где отец? — спрашивает Аке, садясь рядом с Эллисон и отпивая чуть остывший кофе. — Господи, наконец-то нормальный кофе…. — выдыхает он, проводя ладонью по волосам, после чего вопрошающе смотрит на меня. Я чувствую, как во мне замирает буквально всё и я не могу дышать. Мне придётся сказать им то, на что они не рассчитывали, и то, чего точно уж не ожидали.  
— Он… — я вдыхаю посильнее, заставляя ребят волноваться — ничего не могу поделать, со мной происходит то же самое. — Он умер, Аке. Мне очень жаль.  
Я наблюдаю за тем, как что-то в Аке рушится, и он съёживается, сидя на месте. Эллисон обнимает его, пытаясь успокоить, но он отмахивается от неё.  
— Как? — хрипит он, вытирая нос тыльной стороной ладони, и смотрит на меня красными глазами.  
— Инфаркт. Мама позвонила, а я вылетела практически сразу же, но он не дожил до моего приезда…  
— Давно?  
— Вчера похоронили, — выдыхаю я, стараясь игнорировать щипающее ощущение в носу, чтобы не расплакаться.  
Аке отстранённо смотрит сквозь меня, проедая дыру своим невидящим взглядом.  
— Мы должны навестить его, — наконец произносит он, отпивая ещё глоток кофе. Мы с Эллисон молча киваем.  
— Есть ещё один аспект, братец, — выдыхаю я. — Мама сказала, что инфаркт у него произошёл из-за ссоры. — Он вопросительно смотрит на меня, молча вынуждая продолжать. — Их ссоры, — я замолкаю на пару секунд, давая ему привыкнуть ко всему надвиснувшему и к тому, что сейчас скажу. — Выяснилось, что он изменил маме лет двадцать назад, — я слышу, как Эллисон тихо вдыхает от удивления, — и у него есть дочь, мать которой умерла пару месяцев назад. Такие дела, — всплескиваю руками я, вытирая вспотевшие ладони о джинсы. Брат и Эллисон смотрят на меня с обалдевшими лицами, практически не дыша.  
— Это вообще как? — выдаёт Эллисон вперёд своего мужа, крепко обхватывая его ладонь, ободряя. — У них ведь такая любовь была, а он… — разочарованно выдыхает она, сокрушаясь. — Это ведь неправильно!  
— Со всеми случается, — одёргивает её Аке, из-за чего она смотрит на него как на зверя.  
— Какое «случается»? — громко вскрикивает она и моментально замолкает, вспоминая обо всё ещё неспящем Трилле, который может прийти в любой момент. — Может, ты и мне изменял, и сейчас оправдаешься фразой вроде «всё случается»?  
— Нет, что ты, — громко вздыхает Аке, кидаясь крепко обнимать жену и одновременно бросая виноватый взгляд на меня. Я ободряюще улыбаюсь ему, и делаю глоток уже порядком остывшего чая. Почему всё хорошее в этом мире так быстро остывает? Я поднимаю свою прозрачную кружку по направлению к лампе и смотрю на жижу. Красиво.  
— Ребят, у меня ещё новости есть, — привлекаю внимание я, наблюдая за тем, как Эллисон целует мужа в щёку и они внимательно слушают меня. — Во-первых, наша с тобой сестрёнка, — я показываю пальцем сначала на себя, а потом на Аке, — вполне может заявиться за наследством. Зовут её Ирма Эдельсон, мать сказала, что она тоже учится на журналиста….  
— Ничего страшного, — перебивает Аке, улыбаясь мне. — Попрошу Хельмара узнать о ней что-нибудь.  
Я тихо улыбаюсь такому повороту событий, хоть и неудивительно — у брата знакомые есть буквально везде. Это даже как-то радует.  
— Что дальше? — тихо спрашивает Эллисон, готовясь к чему-то страшному.  
— Выдохни, Эллисон, — смеюсь я, делая очередной глоток чая, чтобы слегка их понервировать. — Я беременна.  
  
За их лицами нужно просто наблюдать. Казалось, челюсти Аке и Эллисон вернулись обратно в Африку, чтобы отдохнуть. Аке с потрясением справляется гораздо быстрее своей жены, и, пока она хлопает ртом, как рыба, выброшенная на берег, он вскакивает со своего места и крепко обнимает меня, приподнимая над землёй.  
— Господи, я так рад, сестрёнка, наконец-то! — громко вещает он, смеясь. — Это же счастье настоящее! — улыбается он, опуская меня обратно и обхватывая своими лапищами мои плечи. К нам подтягивается Эллисон, которая целует меня в щёку со слезами счастья на глазах, слегка приобнимая за плечи. Себя я пытаюсь сдерживать, иначе потоп остановить будет уже сложно. На шум в кухню прилетает Трилле, громко оповещая всех о своём прибытии.  
— Пап! Мам! — кричит малыш, несясь к ним на всей скорости, и они быстро переключают всё своё внимание на него, подхватывая на руки и зацеловывая его щёки. Малыш Трилле рад видеть своих потерянных родителей до такой степени, что слёзы льются градом из его уставших глаз, а кулачки сжимают плечи родителей с такой силой, что из белых они становятся синими. Они все вместе превращаются в одну большую кучу радости, улыбок и поцелуев, а я смотрю на это действо, сидя за столом. С одной стороны всё здесь нормально. Они прошли все вместе через такое, что никому не пожелаешь. А с другой стороны — у меня такого не будет. И от этого кровь стынет в жилах.  
  
У многих девочек бывает «голубая» мечта — семья, в которой все друг друга любят и никогда не предают. Мне — с моим-то характером — такое не светит. В доказательство могу привести лишь годы одиночества, в которых не было ничего, кроме случайных перепихонов после корпоративных или клубных вечеринок. Я хочу счастья, и мне придётся слишком многим пожертвовать.


	11. Ovantad nagot — Unexpected something

Утро начинается со счастливых вскриков матери, которая обнаруживает нас с братцем на кухне.  
— Милый, родной, господи, как я рада тебя видеть! Глазам не верится! — вскрикивает она, повисая на шее Аке, который также рад её видеть и улыбается во весь рот.  
— Привет, мамуль, — обнимает её он, целуя в макушку. — Сам не верю, что дома, — смеётся он.  
Я наливаю маме чай, пока они с Аке разговаривают о своём, обсуждая грядущий поход к отцу. Слегка зависнув в своих мыслях, я не замечаю, как проливаю себе на руку кипяток.  
— Эй, сестрёнка, — зовёт меня Аке.  
— Да?  
— У тебя это… Ты кипяток пролила, — показывает пальцем он.  
— Твою ж… — шиплю я, начиная размахивать рукой. Мама быстро поднимается со стула, суя мою руку под кран с холодной водой. — Прости, мам, — говорю я ей, пока она поглаживает мой ожог.  
— За что извиняться-то? — смеётся она.  
— Не понимаю, что со мной происходит, — отвечаю я, вновь отплывая куда-то в транс, — то не могу проснуться, то над унитазом сижу, то начинаю дико тормозить…  
Мама смеётся ещё громче, увлекая за собой Аке.  
— Детка, — начинает она, — ты беременна. Это абсолютно нормально.  
— Да, — продолжает Аке, — когда Эллисон была беременна, она иногда забывалась до такой степени, что оставляла электрический чайник в холодильнике. Но это ещё что, — в открытую ржёт он, - она, — показывает он пальцем на только что вошедшую с сыном Эллисон, которая застывает на месте, — ела ужасно сладкий шоколад с луком!  
— Эй! — возмущается Эллисон, давая ему смачный подзатыльник. Тот начинает смеяться ещё громче.  
— Сестрёнка, — вздыхает Эллисон, садясь рядом с моим братом и усаживая рядом Трилле, — поверь — всё то, что у тебя происходит сейчас — только начало. Потом будут опухать ноги, растягиваться живот, грудь, пойдут растяжки…  
— Фу-у-у, можно не за столом? — в один голос заявляют Аке и Трилле, заставляя нас смеяться.  
Мама уже заканчивает обрабатывать мне ожог противоожоговой мазью и заклеивает пластырем, целуя меня в щёку.  
— Вот и всё, дорогая. Садись, я сама всё сделаю.  
Кивнув, я сажусь на место, взъерошивая волосы Трилле, который трясёт головой — ему не нравится, когда его волосы трогают.  
— Мы с маман собираемся к отцу, — объявляет нам с Эллисон Аке, — вы с нами?  
— Думаю, — начинает Эллисон, — Вирджиния с нами не сможет пойти.  
— Почему это? — возникаю я.  
— Ты итак не в себе, какие ещё кладбища! — протестует мама. — Останешься дома!  
— А я останусь вместе с ней, — говорит Эллисон, привлекая внимание мужа, который её решение точно не поощряет.  
— Нет, иди, — отговариваю её я. — Я справлюсь. Лягу в постельку, позвоню Лене…  
— Кстати, о звонках, — начинает Аке, — ты Монсу сказала?  
— Чего сказала? — встревает Трилле, по уши измазавшийся овсянкой.  
— У тебя скоро братик будет, — улыбается Аке, - ну, или сестрёнка.  
— Тётя Джин, правда? — смотрит он на меня своими большими и чистыми глазами, ожидая от меня положительного ответа. Я киваю. Он улыбается, подскакивает со стула и крепко обнимает меня. Я затягиваю его к себе на колени, целуя в макушку. — А как назовёшь?  
— Пока не знаю, малыш. Потом что-нибудь придумаю, — улыбаюсь я.  
— Ну, так как?  
— Чего – как? — спрашиваю я Аке.  
— Монсу ты сказала?  
За столом возникает тишина.  
— Нет…  
— И чего ты ждёшь? — спрашивает мама, улыбаясь. — Давай, звони, прямо сейчас!  
— Ма-а-ам, — начинаю ныть я, — я потом всё расскажу. Честно.  
— Смотри у меня, — грозит она пальцем.  
— Смотрю, мама, смотрю.  
— Вирджиния! — продолжает она, включив режим грозной мамочки. — Тебе двадцать восемь лет! Я не собираюсь всю жизнь делать за тебя все дела!  
— Мамуль, — смеётся Аке, —, а тебе не кажется, что все дела она уже сделала?  
  
Я не хочу смеяться, но и не могу сдерживаться, разражаясь громким хохотом, и вслед за мной громыхает Аке. Мама смотрит на нас двоих недоумённо.  
  
— Он имеет в виду, — улыбнувшись, начинает пояснять ей Эллисон, — что ребёнка она сделала без вашей помощи.  
— Ох… — только и выдыхает мама, слегка подвисая. – Да, точно. Что ж, доченька, — обращается она ко мне, — тогда ты здесь самостоятельно справишься.  
  
  
  
Едва они всей компанией отправились на кладбище, я набрала Монса, удобно расположившись на собственной кровати после того, как снова вывернула завтрак в унитаз.  
— Прости меня, — начинает он разговор, не удосужившись поздороваться.  
— Что ты опять натворил? — вяло спрашиваю я, устав уже от всего.  
— Я просто напился, правда… Джи, прости меня…  
— Что ты натворил? — по слогам, сквозь зубы спрашиваю я, чувствуя, как злость расползается по мне, как яд.  
— Ох, так ты не видела… — выдыхает он.  
— Чего я не видела?  
— Это неважно, — отвечает он, — чего бы ты ни увидела, это всё — выдумки.  
— Тогда чего ты извиняешься?  
— Ладно, — я прям вижу, как он проводит рукой по волосам, — у нас вчера была большая вечеринка, и я так сильно напился — никогда ещё так не напивался, и там были эти фанатки… — начинает тараторить он, отчего я сразу понимаю концовку.  
— Ты изменил мне?  
— Я был пьян, — не теряется он.  
— Господи, — выдыхаю я, — знаешь, я устала от этого дерьма.  
— Я был пьян, Джи, прости…  
— Слушай, — я начинаю злиться ещё сильнее, — мне похуй, пьян ты был или нет. Это не оправдание. Я-то думала, что ты изменился, что готов к серьёзным отношениям, а ты… А ты ещё не нагулялся. Если ты заботишься обо мне, то, блять, хотя бы делай вид, что заботишься. Перезвони мне, когда повзрослеешь. До той поры — даже не пытайся мне звонить и пытаться меня искать, понятно? — я бросаю трубку, выдыхая. На меня нападает ещё большая апатия, от которой мне уже плевать на всё. Сегодня я хочу побыть невидимкой. И чем я невидимее, тем лучше для меня. У меня нет слёз, у меня кончились эмоции.  
  
Чтобы создать семью, нужно многим пожертвовать. Я устала жертвовать. Я хочу, чтобы хоть раз в жизни кто-то чем-то пожертвовал ради меня.  
  
— Что ж, — говорю я, положив ладонь на живот, — теперь остались ты и я. Ты, я, твой дядя Аке, тётя Эллисон, бабушка Эллисив и братик Трилле. А папа… Папа нами не дорожит, малыш. Но мы с тобой справимся и без всяких пап, — улыбаюсь я. От дальнейшего разговора меня отрывает звонок в дверь. Господи, неужели они забыли ключи? Я неторопливо спускаюсь к двери только для того, чтобы на пороге увидеть молоденькую девчонку лет восемнадцати, которая придирчиво осматривает меня — само собой, в таком доме все должны ходить в шикарных платьях и со странными причёсками на голове, а не как я — в пижаме и с птичьим гнездом на голове.  
— Кого-то ищете? — спрашиваю я.  
— Да, да, — медленно отвечает она, — это как бы мой дом, если вы не знали.  
Я выпадаю в осадок.  
— С каких это пор?  
— С тех самых, как умер мой отец, — заявляет она, лопнув жвачкой. Я оглядываю её ещё раз — отвратительно осветлённые волосы, юбка-мини, семисантиметровые каблуки, лёгкая розовая сумочка на сгибе локтя. Типичная блондинка.  
— Так ты, значит, Ирма, — говорю я. Она кивает.  
— А ты кто?  
— А я твоя сестра, — её челюсть падает вниз, и она немедленно проглатывает жвачку, после чего пытается прихорошиться.  
— Прости, сестрёнка, — улыбается она. Мне не нужно улыбаться — такими играми меня не проведёшь.  
— Если хочешь наследства, то тебе его не видать, — заявляю я, заставляя её топать одной ногой от неприязни ко мне и моим словам. — Поэтому тебе лучше убраться отсюда по-хорошему.  
— Иначе что?  
— Иначе я вырву твои отвратительные волосы, засуну тебя в нормальную, по сезону, одежду и научу хорошим манерам. Или же, — замечаю я, — ты сама делаешь из себя приличного человека и лишь после этого заявляешься в этот дом. До тех пор не пытайся что-то из себя строить. Ты слишком омерзительна для того, чтобы быть частью этой семьи. А теперь, — добавляю я, наблюдая за её перекошенным лицом, — убирайся вон отсюда, иначе я позвоню в полицию. — И закрываю дверь прямо перед её носом. Едва я отхожу от двери, как снова заиграл звонок. – Что? — распахиваю дверь. Девчонка ещё там.  
— Вот, — протягивает она мне полароидную фотографию, — тебе привет от Монса.  
Она ухмыляется, ожидая моей реакции. Что ж, хочешь? Ты её получишь. На фотокарточке они с Монсом целуются. Сыграть разбитую и обиженную женщину? Пф, нет. Тем более, мне уже всё равно.  
— Круто, — говорю я, протягивая фотографию обратно, — или ты автограф получить хочешь? Прости, милая, ты тут тогда не по адресу. Совсем не по адресу, я тебе скажу.  
— То есть… — замирает она. — Тебе всё равно?  
— Хочешь трахаться с кем-то? Это твоё дело, мне об этом сообщать не нужно. Главное — не заделайте ребёнка, а то он немного безответственный человек.  
У малой отвисает челюсть ещё больше.  
— Тебе что-то непонятно? — спрашиваю я, смеряя её уничтожающим взглядом.  
— Что ж… Ладно, я, наверно, пойду, — говорит она.  
— Да, иди.  
  
На этом наше знакомство заканчивается. Я чувствую, как желудок начинает требовать пищи, поэтому выдвигаюсь на кухню. Кажется, мне придётся здесь окопаться на ближайшие полгода. Эх, прощай, фигура… Придётся вместо тебя сказать привет пелёнкам, распашонкам, памперсам, бессонным ночам, вечным крикам… Я мотаю головой из стороны в сторону, стряхивая депрессивное наваждение. С такими мыслями недалеко и аборт сделать. Не то чтобы аборт — это плохо, но я, наверно, хочу этого ребёнка. В любом случае, для осмысления всего этого у меня есть ещё пару недель.  
Я достаю из холодильника овощной сэндвич и, не особо думая, пихаю его в рот. Буквально давлюсь им. У меня сносит крышу от того, как я хочу проглотить его в один момент. Я засовываю пальцы в рот, помогаю просунуть его быстрее в желудок. Моё бешенство останавливается лишь в тот момент, когда я чувствую во рту привкус крови из-за того, что прикусила пальцы. Вытащив их, я смотрю на кровь и понимаю — сейчас меня стошнит. Рванув со всей скорости к унитазу, я приземляюсь ровно в тот момент, когда несчастный сэндвич вываливается из меня. Тошнота перекрывает нос, не давая доступ воздуху. Вот что значит — задохнуться от собственной жадности. Наконец-то проблевавшись, я втягиваю такой желанный воздух и падаю на спину. Да уж, эта беременность определённо меня убьёт. Не хотелось бы мне такого поворота событий. Пролежав минут пять, я поднимаюсь, чтобы ополоснуть лицо и почистить зубы.  
  
— Что ж, — говорю я сама себе в зеркало, закончив процедуры, — Монс об этом не знает. И не узнает. Хватит бегать за ним. Перестань зависеть от него. Вот до чего это доводит, — поднимаю я руку перед лицом, оценивая нанесённый мною же ущерб пальцам. Сейчас на них только маленькие ранки, обработанные перекисью. — Мы ничего ему не скажем. Останемся вдвоём, — обращаюсь я к своему маленькому сгустку клеток. — Выберемся. И не в таком дерьме бывали.  
Я вновь иду на кухню, надеясь поесть нормально. Слава маме — в холодильнике осталось пару блинчиков, которые предварительно они с Эллисон спрятали от меня. — Справимся, малыш, — говорю я, осматривая внутренности холодильника, — справимся. Были проблемы и намного хуже. Справимся.


	12. Tid for ett brollop! — Time for a wedding!

_— Мою сестру избил её же бойфренд.  
— У моей мамы рак._  
  
С этих слов и началось знакомство Эллисон и Аке в той самой больнице, куда я поступила после избиения. Обстоятельства не самые прекрасные, согласитесь. Более чем дерьмовые. Аке не выдержал зрелища, состоявшего из моей крови и кучи появляющихся синяков практически по всему телу, поэтому он вышел. В коридоре и встретил Эллисон. Помню, как рассказывал мне, что она понравилась ему с первого взгляда. А вот он ей — нет.  
  
—  _Да и что можно найти в здоровенном светловолосом шкафу?_  — всегда смеётся Эллисон, рассказывая эту историю.  
  
Мы с Трилле внимательно слушаем, хоть и слышим это уже далеко не в первый раз. Кажется, для Трилле эта история гораздо интереснее различных сказок. В какой-то степени это даже радует. Я заворожённо смотрю на светловолосого малыша, который сидит на полу и воодушевлённо смотрит на свою маму, с таким интересом и воодушевлением рассказывающую их с отцом историю. Ловлю себя на мысли, что в довольно-таки скором времени, у меня самой будет такой же малыш. Лучше или хуже. Хотелось бы точно такого же великолепного, как и Трилле.  
  
Мама Эллисон — её звали Райке — по словам самой Элли, была великолепной женщиной. Часто помогала ей с домашними заданиями, защищала от пацанов, которые обижали её по поводу и без, и, одним словом, всегда была рядом.  
Подождите. Это три слова. Неважно, суть вы уловили.  
Райке умерла через три дня, как Элли и Аке познакомились. В это время её отец — Лайос — находился в бизнес-командировке на другом конце света, и единственным, кто поддержал девчонку в то трудное и тяжёлое для неё время, был мой брат. По его словам, это практически единственное, что свело их вместе и окончательно.  
  
Они сыграли свадьбу спустя три месяца. Разумеется, все думали лишь о том, что их брак — это мимолётное увлечение по молодости, и они разойдутся через пару месяцев или лет (нужное подчеркнуть). Но когда они переплюнули порог пятилетия со дня свадьбы, все сплетники дружно раскрыли рты и убрались к чертям собачьим.  
  
_Прекрасное платье нежного персикового цвета с поясом из цветов* развевается по ветру, увлечённо отзываясь эхом вальса, который танцуют Аке и Эллисон. Она идеальна. Я вижу, как она счастлива и практически светится изнутри, танцуя и улыбаясь моему брату, иногда громко смеясь над всем тем, что он шепчет ей. Мы вне зоны слышимости — мелодия венского вальса перекрывает практически любую речь, но мы не против. Сегодня — их день, и мы не в праве портить его.  
Сейчас мы находимся на небольшом заднем дворике их лофта в Монмартр — подарок отца Эллисон. Насколько я знаю, он попросил его вернуть в его владение, если эти двое разведутся.  
Я улыбаюсь, оглядывая счастливых Эллисон и Аке, моих родителей, которые присоединяются к ним на импровизированном танцполе, куда вход разрешён только босиком. Я счастлива. Прекрасная погода, все счастливы, рады, довольны жизнью — что ещё нужно для того, чтобы хоть на каплю или на долю секунды стать счастливым, ничем не обременённым человеком?  
Астрид и Хельмар присоединяются к танцующим, пока я потихоньку краду виноград со стола, за которым позже планируется семейный праздничный ужин.  
На данный момент я заканчиваю заочное обучение в своём институте, на которое перевелась после происшествия с Монсом. Аке и Эллисон по своим журналистским связями помогли мне найти неплохую работу — помогаю главному редактору Космополитан в Австрии, Лене Шмидт. Она — прекрасная женщина и отличный специалист из всех, которых я когда-либо видела. Рискнула взять девчонку без нужного образования и с маленьким опытом работы, за что я ей действительно очень благодарна. Надеюсь, я смогу удержаться на этой работе и в этом коллективе на долгое время.  
Я ни с кем не пришла из-за того, что идти, в общем-то, не с кем. Уже три месяца я существую одна. Самостоятельно. Без родителей, брата, моих старых соседей и друзей. Я полностью отрезала себя от старого мира. За исключением Астрид и Хельмара, которые периодически мне названивают. Также я познакомилась с прекрасным мальчиком по соседству. Ему одиннадцать лет и зовут Кристофер. Кажется, я ему даже нравлюсь.  
— Вирджиния, — вырывает меня из мыслей голос моего отца, который протягивает мне ладонь, — разреши пригласить тебя на танец.  
— Ты же знаешь, папочка, — улыбаюсь я, поднимаясь из-за стола, — я никогда не смогу тебе отказать.  
Пока мы кружимся в медленном танце, я наблюдаю за тем, как все вокруг меняются партнёрами — Хельмар с моим братом, Эллисон с моей мамой, а Астрид танцует с Лайосом, и, кажется, все всем довольны.  
Отец улыбается, глядя на меня сверху вниз, и говорит:  
— Ты сегодня очень красивая.  
— Спасибо, пап, ты тоже ничего.  
— Надеюсь увидеть тебя в один день на месте Эллисон.  
— Фу, я не пойду замуж за своего брата, — улыбаюсь я, слегка поглаживая по его плечу.  
Отец лишь разливается смехом.  
Я счастлива. Я счастлива здесь и в данный момент. Самое главное — то, что счастлива здесь не я одна.  
Мелодия сменяется на какую-то клубную французскую песню, и мы с отцом расцепляем наши объятия, горько вздыхая.  
— Я бы танцевал с тобой вечно, милая, — говорит он, целуя меня в щёку.  
— И я тебя люблю._  
  
Если бы я думала в тот момент о том, что мой отец так скоро умрёт, я бы, наверно, не отходила от него целый вечер. Мама как-то раз сказала, что «хорошие мысли всегда приходят позже, когда уже ничего не вернёшь», и сейчас я с этим как никогда согласна. Слишком много «если», вам не кажется?  
Я помню, когда мы с Аке были маленькими — мне было лет пять, а ему — одиннадцать, мы сбежали вниз по улице, ближе к красивому мосту. Ох, и влетело же нам тогда! Оказалось, что мы убежали очень далеко. Нас тогда нашли полицейские и сопроводили домой. С тех пор, прежде чем куда-либо идти с братом (даже сейчас), я хватаю карту местности или что-нибудь ещё. Нет, он не топографический кретин, просто он полный дурак. Мой любимый полный дурак. Один из, скажем так.  
Я безумно люблю маму, Эллисон, малыша Трилле, отца, и своего пока ещё нерождённого ребёнка.  
Узнав об этой новости, моей первой мыслью был аборт. Не из-за страха не потянуть его самостоятельно, а из-за страха того, что я не смогу о нём заботиться. Это ведь другой человек, новая жизнь, за которую необходимо нести ответственность. Ребёнок — это не игрушка. Именно эта мысль меня пугает и до сих пор. Я боюсь того, что не смогу дать ребёнку достаточно любви, что у него будет один родитель (а такие дети, по статистике, чувствуют себя не очень любимыми, и всегда винят второго родителя в том, что у них нет отца или матери, на которых они могут полностью положиться, и страдают от заниженной самооценки и извращённых желаний в виде мужей/жён намного старше). С другой стороны, у меня есть собственная квартира, у меня есть сосед и собака, которые могут приглядеть за ребёнком в случае крайней необходимости, у меня отличная зарплата, свой счёт в банке, добрая и понимающая семья. Не хватает только машины, я полагаю.  
Меня не пугает финансовая сторона вопроса — с этим у меня, к счастью, всё в порядке (в отличие от тех маленьких девочек, у которых нет ни денег, ни мужа, ни родителей, а впереди лишь пара лет школы, о которых часто говорят в наше время по телевизору). Мне уже двадцать девять лет. Даю голову на отсечение, что пара врачей из моей больницы будут говорить о том, что как-то я поздновато. Или рановато.  
Отвечать им «простите, просто так получилось, я случайно сошлась с бывшим, который полный мудак и избил меня до полусмерти, и вот так вот всё выкрутилось»? Нет.  
А ещё я очень сильно боюсь потолстеть.  
  
_После небольшой фотопрогулки по Парижу и утомительных танцев, мы садимся за стол, который на улице, и принимаемся за молитву._  
 _— Спасибо тебе, Господи, за то, что дал нам пищу, — начинает отец._  
 _— За крышу над головой, — продолжает мама._  
 _— За сегодняшний вечер, — следует за ней Лайос, бросая быстрый взгляд на свою улыбающуюся дочь._  
 _— За моего прекрасного мужа, — улыбается Эллисон._  
 _— За мою прекрасную жену, — в тон ей отвечает Аке._  
 _— За возможность приехать в Париж, — смеётся Астрид._  
 _— И за бесплатную еду, — подхватывает Хельмар._  
 _— Аминь, — заканчиваю я._  
 _Мы принимаемся за скромный ужин, расположенный перед нами, накладывая каждому в тарелку всего понемногу. Я не ем мясо, поэтому мясо по-французски и запечённая утка проплывают мимо меня. Мама, сидящая справа от меня, накладывает мне греческий салат и немного варёного картофеля по своему специальному рецепту. Отец ходит вокруг, наливая каждому по рюмочке сладкого ликёра со вкусом пина колады._  
 _— Может, тебе не стоит? — подмигивает он Эллисон. Та краснеет, одёргивая Аке, который начинает громогласно смеётся._  
 _— Как всегда, — вздыхает мать._  
 _— В своём стиле, — улыбаюсь ей я._  
 _— Нет, мне можно, — мило улыбается моему отцу Эллисон под возмущённым взглядом своего отца._  
 _Наверняка он думает о том, что: во-первых, его дочь ещё слишком молода для того, чтобы пить, а во-вторых, что не хватает ему маленьких ублюдков от моего ублюдочного брата._  
 _Честное слово, я сама слышала, как он называл Аке кому-то в телефон, когда отлучался от танцев. Я делаю вид, что ничего не слышала, но всё равно эти слова оставили неприятный осадок на душе, от чего настроение немного пошло вниз. Я наблюдаю за тем, как отец присаживается, поглядывая на Лайоса, у которого вновь звонит телефон._  
 _— Простите, — осматривает он всех, — это по работе, очень важно._  
 _С этими словами он принял вызов и вышел из-за стола, направившись вглубь лофта только для того, чтобы больше не появиться._  
 _Через полчаса ожиданий, Эллисон выдавила из себя:_  
 _— Он больше не придёт._  
 _— Ну и пусть валит на все четыре стороны, — отрывается от куска мяса Аке, — это его проблемы._  
 _— Аке! — возмущённо произносит мама._  
 _— Да, простите, — виновато отводит взгляд он. — Просто я не хочу, чтобы ты грустила из-за него._  
 _Эллисон растерянно улыбается и предлагает тост._  
 _— За семью! — провозглашает она._  
 _— За семью! — вторим мы, поднимая бокалы и опустошая их за раз._  
  
Я до сих пор немного зла на Лайоса, который так и не вернулся. Наверно, я не люблю всех, кто бросает близкого человека в хороший или плохой момент. Потому что это — поступок полных скотов, не достойных иметь ни семьи, ни друзей. Это слишком низко. Произошедшее немного смутило Эллисон, это я помню даже сейчас, но мой брат был рядом с ней, и этого было достаточно. Помню, как они спорили о своём свадебном путешествии и не могли решить, куда им поехать. Аке всё предлагал покататься по Европе, а Эллисон настаивала на Мальдивах.  
До сих пор дрожь берёт от этих Мальдив. Слишком жарко для моей скандинавской крови.  
По секрету — это именно то, что сказал мне Аке, когда слушал рассказ своей жены и улыбался открывшейся ему картине.  
Я наблюдаю за тем, как Эллисон красочно поясняет малышу Трилле те слова и фразы, которые он не очень понимает, но так стремится узнать. У нас с Аке уже скулы сводит от того, как широко и счастливо мы улыбаемся всему тому, что слышим, и реакцией малыша Трилле на это. Ему нравится.  
— Пап, я тоже хочу такую прекрасную жену, — выдаёт Трилле, заставляя всех нас смеяться.  
— Тебе ещё рановато, — выдавливаю сквозь смех я, подбирая его к себе на колени и целуя в макушку. — Но ты обязательно найдёшь такую.


	13. Gravid Allison — Pregnant Allison

_— У нас новость, сестрёнка, — заявили они, едва я ответила на их видеозвонок, — мы беременны!  
  
Я отклонилась на спинку стула, открыв рот.  
  
— Мы? — возмутилась Эллисон, отвесив моему белобрысому братцу подзатыльник. — Это я здесь беременна!  
— Да-да, понял, — сдаваясь, поднял руки вверх Аке, улыбаясь, — гормоны уже взяли своё, — шепчет он мне в экран, получая очередной подзатыльник._  
  
  
Лайос объявился только тогда, когда Эллисон родила Трилле.  
  
  
_— Где мой внук? — со сладкой улыбочкой заявил он, едва открыл дверь в палату, где Эллисон только-только начала кормить своего новорождённого малыша. Мы с Аке сразу поднялись со своих кресел — я загородила Эллисон, а он направился к Лайосу._  
— Хэй, малыш, — улыбнулся Лайос, — вот только не надо вот этих вот «я очень грозный, бла-бла-бла», я…  
— Тебя не было два года! — восклицает Аке, хватая того за локоть и выводя его из палаты. Дверь за ними закрывается.  
— Эллисон, милая, — я оборачиваюсь на свою подругу, у которой начинают наворачиваться слёзы на глаза, — пожалуйста, не нервничай. Ради Трилле, хорошо? Молоко пропадёт.  
— Как дойная корова… — произносит она с лёгким смешком, на что я отвечаю кивком, — ладно, — она хлюпает носом, собравшись с духом, — только не пускайте его сюда.  
— А убить можно? — подмигиваю я, выходя из палаты.  
— Можно, но не нужно, — отзывается она.  
  
Я выхожу как раз в тот момент, когда Аке замахивается на Лайоса, держа его за воротник пиджака. Лайос не выглядит особо растерянным, он, скорее, очень даже доволен ситуацией.  
— Аке, прекрати, — висну у него на руке я, — не хватает ещё, чтобы этот ублюдок тебя посадил в тюрьму.  
— Ух ты, — выдыхает Лайос, поправляя пиджак, —, а ты смышлёная. Гораздо умнее, чем я думал. Умеешь предугадывать ходы. Молодец! — поднимает он большой палец в жесте одобрения. — А теперь простите, — он отворачивается от нас, — у меня недавно внук родился.  
  
Мы с Аке тревожно переглядываемся, после чего тот догоняет этого ублюдка и впечатывает его в стену рядом с дверью палаты Эллисон. Он вновь хватает его за грудки, и встряхивает ещё раз, что ему удаётся достаточно легко — тот ниже его на полголовы, да и весовая категория у них совершенно разная.  
  
— Я понимаю, что ты гандон, папаша, — сквозь зубы рычит Аке, оттаскивая его от стены и направляясь в сторону выхода, —, но я таковым становиться не собираюсь.  
  
Мы выходим на улицу, замечая неподалёку от входа пару медбратьев, которые устроили себе перекур. Я им машу ладонью, что у нас всё нормально и вмешательство не требуется. Они участливо кивают головами и продолжают свой разговор.  
  
— Я не стану бросать своего ребёнка из-за каких-то встреч, — бросает брат Лайоса на землю, — и не променяю его ни на что на свете, — продолжает он, сжимая кулаки до такой степени, что костяшки становятся белыми. — А ты, тварь, — он указывает на него пальцем, — будешь таким уродом всю жизнь. И я не хочу, чтобы ты был где-то рядом с Эллисон или моим сыном, ясно?  
— Да перестань ты уже, — отряхивает Лайос, вновь поднимаясь на ноги. — Да, у нас были конфликты, но, знаешь…  
  
Теперь злость одолевает и меня. Я подхватываю упавший из его рук букет и подхожу, прижимаясь к нему так близко, как только могу.  
  
— Ты мне омерзителен, — шиплю я, глядя ему прямо в глаза. — Эллисон не хочет тебя видеть. Если я увижу тебя ещё раз…  
— И что ты мне сделаешь, коротышка? — он охватывает мои плечи ладонями и отпихивает от себя, от чего я слегка запинаюсь, но равновесие держу. Аке подхватывает меня. — Что вы мне сделаете? У меня такие связи, что вам и не снились, милые, — он показывает в нашу сторону пальцем. — Вы и слова пикнуть не успеете прежде, чем вас повяжут. Это я вам точно обещаю, — ухмыляется он.  
— Ах ты, скотина, — несусь ему навстречу я, вмазывая со всей силы этим букетом ему по морде. И остаюсь довольна результатом — в букете были розы, которые своими шипами оставили довольно заметные борозды на его лице.  
  
Он охает, прикладывая ладонь к поцарапанной щеке, и отводит её, осматривая.  
  
— Ты, мелкая тварь, — цедит он, подходя всё ближе и ближе ко мне, после чего цепляется в запястья, заставив меня выронить этот никчёмный веник, — я вашу сумасшедшую семейку просто уничтожу. Сотру с лица планеты. Сделаю так, что про вас все забудут.  
— Нахуй иди, — громыхает Аке, вырывая меня из его цепкого плена и загораживая своей могучей спиной. Мне остаётся лишь смотреть в лопатки своего брата, замечая, как сильнее и сильнее он напрягается с каждой секундой. — Никто не хочет тебя здесь видеть. Даже твоя дочь.  
— Ладно, ладно, — начинает пятиться назад Лайос, осознавая, что именно он пробудил в моём брате. — Свидимся ещё.  
— Ты как, порядок? — спрашиваю я брата, который громко дышит, потихоньку расслабляясь.  
— Вообще-то, — улыбается он, отрывая взгляд от земли, — это я тебя должен спрашивать.  
  
  
Н-да, было время. Меня не было рядом с Эллисон всю беременность, да и в Париж я заявилась буквально за пару дней до рождения Трилле, но смотреть на жену моего брата всё равно было немного страшновато.  
  
Нет, она не уродина или что-то в этом роде. Просто она внезапно изменилась с маленькой худенькой Эллисон во что-то невероятно огромное и круглое, которому нужно много еды и пространства. Это несколько пугает. В основном именно потому, что со мной будет то же самое.  
  
Эллисон повезло — её беременность была лёгкой, но отёкшие ноги, растяжки на животе и лишний вес всё равно имели место быть. Она рожала семь часов. Вы только вдумайтесь в эту цифру — семь часов! Я не способна на такое. Терпеть ужасную боль почти целый день — это слишком не для меня. С другой стороны — есть же кесарево сечение и эпидуральная анестезия…  
  
Аке рассказывал, как ему было тяжело с Эллисон во время её беременности. Он называл её монстром с пузом и на ножках, отчего я смеялась, когда он рассказывал мне это по телефону. Когда я приехала к ним в гости и узрела это своими глазами, стало уже не так смешно.  
  
Я не хочу быть такой.  
  
  
— Ты потерялась. Нигде не могу тебя найти, — растерянно отвечает в трубку Хольгер.  
— Я не потерялась. Просто у меня слишком много всего произошло в жизни и…  
— Ах да, точно… — замолкает он.  
— Нет, не это! — восклицаю я, опираясь на спинку уже своего дивана — я вошла в квартиру полтора часа назад, успев вдоволь нагуляться с соскучившимся по мне Локи. — Ну, то есть и это тоже, но…  
— Я запутался, — смеётся Хольгер.  
— Тяжёлая жизненная ситуация, — откликаюсь я, пока ищу пульт от телевизора взглядом по помещению, что пока мне удаётся не очень.  
— Что-то серьёзное? — я слышу, как Хольгер хмурится и серьёзнеет в один момент.  
— Нет, то есть да, то есть… — я шлёпаю ладонью себе по лбу, зажмуривая глаза. — Я беременна.  
— Вот тебе и новость, — удивлённо присвистывает Хольгер, — то есть ты занята?  
— В смысле? — не догоняю я.  
— В смысле, что муж там или парень…  
— Нет, нет! — громко отвечаю я. Гораздо громче, чем сама этого хотела. — Просто… У меня был парень и мы…  
— Я знаю, откуда дети берутся, — смеётся Хольгер.  
— Не в этом смысле, поверь. Всё действительно слишком сильно запутано.  
— Что ж, давай тогда я позвоню тебе через камеру и мы с тобой нормально об этом поговорим?  
— Минут через пять, — отвечаю я, поднимаясь с дивана, — я чай себе сделаю.  
— Договорились, — отзывается Бадштубер, заканчивая звонок.  
  
Через оговорённые пять минут я сажусь за кухонный стол, куда водрузила свой рабочий ноутбук, ожидая звонка.  
— Рассказывай, — начинает Бадштубер, едва я только нажимаю на кнопку ответа.  
— Может, я вкратце расскажу? — поднимаю брови я, отпивая из кружки.  
— Это твоя история, — улыбается он, поднося руки к камере, — ты такая… — он замолкает, обдумывая слова, — домашняя.  
  
Я скромно улыбаюсь, чувствуя, как начинаю краснеть. Видимо, Хольгер это заметил, потому что он начинает улыбаться ещё шире, чем с начала нашего разговора.  
  
— У меня был парень, когда я жила в Швеции, на своей родине. Зовут Монс. Сейчас он певец, но это не очень важно, — объясняю я, смотря на Хольгера в экран, который участливо кивает моему каждому слову. — Мы разошлись семь лет назад после того как… — я застываю в своих мыслях, внезапно окунаясь в атмосферу того самого момента, который положил конец нашим отношениям.  
— Вирджиния? Джин? — окликает меня Хольгер, отрывая от транса.  
— Да, прости, — чуть улыбаюсь я, вновь отпивая из кружки и хватая овсяное печенье. — Он изменял мне, а когда я выяснила это, то избил меня.  
Я замечаю, как Хольгер напрягается и начинает тяжело дышать, сжимая перед собой кулаки.  
— Я вышла из больницы и решила изменить свою жизнь. Переехала в Вену, закончила обучение, нашла работу, квартиру, несколько хороших друзей, завела собаку, и вот она я — счастливая европейская девчонка с высшим образованием и отличным знанием четырёх языков.  
Хольгер улыбается.  
— Так было до тех пор, пока не случилось Евровидение. Он выиграл. Мне дали интервью. Конечно, он не сразу узнал меня, да и не узнал бы, если я не напомнила, но…  
— Вы сошлись, — продолжил Хольгер.  
— Не совсем так. Я думала, что у меня остались к нему какие-то чувства, но… Сам посуди, — вопросительно поднимаю ладонь я, — семь лет прошло. И всё, что он сделал…  
— Непростительно, — помогает найти мне правильное слово Хольгер. Я киваю. — Это дерьмово, Вирджиния.  
— Хах, и не говори, — улыбаюсь я. — Мы переспали, вроде как решили начать отношения заново, все дела, типа любовь и прочее, сам понимаешь. Трилле остался у меня, и мы жили втроём как семья. Было даже временами забавно… — застываю я, смахивая небольшую слезинку. — А потом умер отец, и мне пришлось срочно вылететь в Стокгольм, понимаешь, да…  
— Я тебя прекрасно понимаю, — участливо отвечает он, слегка опуская взгляд.  
— И через пару дней я узнаю от него же самого, что он дико напился и переспал с одной из фанаток, которая потом оказалась моей сестрой от старой интрижки моего отца с какой-то бабой.  
— Ух, вот это поворот, — восклицает Хольгер, замечая мою ухмылку.  
— Ага, — хлюпаю носом я, — заявилась она за наследством, а я…  
— Дай угадаю — надавала ей по носу? — перебивает Бадштубер.  
— Ага, — улыбаюсь я, замечая, как светится его лицо, — не радуйся так сильно, я надавала ей по носу только словесно. В жизнь бы не тронула эту страшную шалаву, нет, господи, спаси, все дела, — смеюсь я.  
— Знаешь, я бы на его месте не щёлкал клювом, отпуская от себя такую шикарную девушку как ты, Вирджиния.  
  
Дыхание спирает, и я еле выдавливаю из себя улыбку, поправляя прядь волос за ухо.  
  
— Знаешь, я могу набить ему морду, если ты хочешь.  
— Хочу, — смеюсь я, —, но не стоит. Не хочу лишать его пропитания. Смазливой мордой и голосом зарабатывает на еду, ты что!  
— Хах, — в тон мне смеётся он, — а ты очень… рациональная женщина.  
— А то как же!  
— Он знает о беременности?  
— Нет.  
— Я тут подумал… Пойдём на свидание?


	14. Andra berattelsen — Changing the story

— Я беременна и хочу уволиться.  
  
      С этих слов я начала своё следующее утро после приезда, заявившись прямо в кабинет Лены, заставив ту открыть рот от удивления. Ещё минут пять мы смотрели друг на друга: я, уставшая и запыхавшаяся, и Лена, очень обалдевшая от таких новостей.  
  
— Так, ладно, — медленно произнесла она, проведя ладонью по лбу, — присаживайся.  
  
      Я сажусь в кресло напротив неё, пытаясь устроиться удобнее. Да, я на втором месяце беременности, да, меня дико тошнит и болит голова, да, у меня отекают ноги, да, я бегаю в туалет каждые пять минут, но найти удобную позу в любом из кресел/диванов — этим, видимо, меня всё-таки не наградят за терпение. Простите, язвлю. Задирая ноги и так, и эдак, я громко вздыхаю, откидываясь на спинку, и закрываю глаза.  
  
— Ты совсем не самостоятельная, — вырывает меня из транса Лена, приподнимая мои ноги и подставляя под них небольшую подставку, — как ты вообще до такого докатилась?  
— Ну, извините, — выдавливаю из себя еле-еле, пытаясь призвать слюни в мой сухой рот, — у меня первая беременность, я понятия не имею, что делать.  
      Ещё чуть поелозив, я понимаю, что мне так гораздо удобнее и довольно хмыкаю. Лена улыбается своей искромётной улыбкой.  
— Так как? Это от Бадштубера? И как давно? — Хихикает она. Как и любой журналист, она может быть сначала профессионалом, а потом уже и небольшой сплетницей. К счастью, первого в ней больше. Я осматриваю её светлые волосы, завязанные в конский хвост, и улыбаюсь от того, насколько ей идёт эта причёска.  
— Не смей называть моего ребёнка «это», — поднимаю палец вверх я, а Лена согласно кивает, — и нет, ребёнок не от Бадштубера.  
— Как?  
  
      Так, кажется, пора рассказывать всё, иначе челюсть Лены не только отвалится, а ещё и вывихнется. Собравшись с силами ещё раз, я быстренько и вкратце излагаю ей всё, что произошло. Разумеется, Лена знает о том, что произошло очень давно. Вот только не знает с кем. И, теперь мне кажется, что лучше бы я не говорила — в её глазах мечется такая злость, что мне самой становится страшно и хочется выйти в туалет.  
  
— Да как он… — Возмущается Лена, когда я аккуратно поднимаюсь — головокружение ещё никто не отменял!  
— Да и хрен с ним, — улыбаюсь я, потирая поясницу, которая почему-то уже начала болеть. Неприятно. — Что с моим увольнением?  
— Каким увольнением? — Подскакивает Лена, обхватывая мои плечи и усаживая обратно. — Никаких увольнений, милочка. Пить хочешь?  
      Я киваю.  
— Ох, помню я эти симптомы, — улыбается Лена, подавая мне стакан воды, — но в итоге это стоит того.  
      Она садится на своё место и смотрит на меня так пристально, что я начинаю кашлять. Через пару секунд кашель проходит, и я озвучиваю то, что у меня крутится в голове с самого начала разговора:  
— А у тебя разве есть дети?  
  
      По тому, как Лена напрягается, я понимаю, что эта тема для неё очень болезненна. Едва решившись на извинения, я уже открываю рот, но Лена начинает говорить:  
— У меня был мальчик. Красивый такой малыш, весь в мужа. Его звали Айзек.  
      Её глаза блестят то ли от слёз, то ли от радости — мне совсем непонятно из-за того, что все мои чувства смешиваются во мне до такой степени, что понимать чувства и ощущения других становится крайне сложно. Лена чихает — простыла наверно, как-никак, на улице уже конец сентября.  
— Ему было… — замолкает она, пытаясь произнести желаемое, но не может справиться с эмоциями. — Ему было семь. Совсем глупость случилась, — смахивает слезу она, — упал с качелей в школе. Ударился головой и…  
— Ну, всё, всё, — подрываюсь я к ней, поглаживая по плечам. Мне действительно её очень жаль. Потерять ребёнка, тем более такого маленького, — это очень тяжело. Эмоционально и физически.  
— Ладно, — встрепенулась Лена, кратко кивнув мне на кресло, — сейчас решим вопрос с тобой. Какой у тебя срок?  
— Начало девятой недели… — растерянно отвечаю я, почёсывая лоб.  
— Когда рожать? — Чётко спрашивает Лена, роясь в кипе бумаг, разложенных в стеллажах шкафа позади неё. Я не знаю, что она ищет, и мне уже действительно становится страшно — порой у неё возникают реально странные идеи.  
— Середина мая, — выдыхаю я, вновь наливая себе воды из красивейшего фарфорового графина, который Лена обычно пользует для гостей.  
— О! Нашла! — Восклицает Лена, повернувшись ко мне и размахивая папкой.  
Она садится за стол, открывая её, и одновременно высматривая что-то в своём компьютере. Ловлю себя на мысли, что мне всё это не нравится, и я устала.  
— Итак, — улыбается Лена, — этот проект у меня был на удержании уже… — она проверяет дату в папке, — почти четыре года, и, думаю, теперь можно дать ему зелёный свет во всех пониманиях.  
Я начинаю елозить в кресле, сжимаясь под горящим взглядом начальницы.  
— Та-а-ак… — вырывается из меня.  
— Не волнуйся, — улыбается Лена, — тебе понравится. Мы давно хотели открыть новый раздел в нашем журнале. Путешествия, Вирджиния, путешествия! — Восклицает она так громко и резко, что я слегка подскакиваю, не улавливая суть её разговора. — У тебя такая идеальная, прости, конечно, ситуация — тебе нужно свалить куда-нибудь подальше, где тебя не найдут, верно?  
Я киваю ещё раз.  
— Так вот, — рисует в воздухе круг Лена, искрясь от того, что её идея наконец-то найдёт реализацию, — ты поедешь!  
— Я что? — Восклицаю я, поднимаясь со своего места и тот час же сворачиваясь от боли, — низ живота тянет так сильно, что я боюсь не дотерпеть.  
— Иди в туалет, Джин, — ненароком смеётся Лена, — я не хочу заставлять Лидию убирать за тобой. Заодно и обдумаешь моё предложение. Все расходы берёт на себя журнал, дорогая! — Восклицает она мне вслед, когда я буквально пулей вылетаю из её кабинета.  
  
      Итак, сумасбродная идея Лены Шмидт всё-таки пришла в действие. Благодаря мне. После вчерашнего вечера — у меня, кстати, было свидание с Хольгером, которое прошло очень даже хорошо — настроение у меня чуть-чуть лучше обычного. Чуть-чуть из-за того, что я ещё и беременна. Ладно, чем чёрт не шутит, правда? Меня не уволили, а даже лучше — отправили в оплачиваемое путешествие, которое каким-то образом смахивает на отпуск. Люблю Лену.  
  
      Мой первый пункт назначения — Портри, небольшой красивый городок в Шотландии. Теперь у меня наступает пора рюкзака и сна в отелях. В сложившейся ситуации это просто замечательно. Да и вообще, кто не хочет прожить около полугода, пропутешествовав за чей-то счёт? Только больной.  
  
      Очередное место жительства и работы на следующие три недели — Бибери, Великобритания. Прекраснейший город, сохранивший налёт прошлого. Живот уже начинает приобретать небольшие размеры. Ноги болят ещё сильнее. Приходится по несколько часов проводить в ванной.  
  
      Вестманнэйяр, Исландия. Думаю, я бы осталась здесь жить. Пятнадцатая неделя беременности. Спать сложно, живот растёт, но токсикоз уже прекратился. Гулять по острову и фотографировать всё живое в полнейшей тишине — это какое-то волшебство.  
  
      Туристический маршрут Лофотены — это как раз то, где во всех пунктах я останусь в общей сложности на шесть недель. В два раза больше, чем в предыдущих и будущих.  
      Норвегия — это страна-сосед Швеции, и когда-то, совсем маленькой, меня сюда возили родители. С тех пор остались очень приятные воспоминания, которые дополнились ещё более приятными.  
      Восемнадцатая неделя беременности. Живот становится ещё больше. Ем постоянно. Набираю вес. Плачу, когда вижу что-то очень красивое. В нынешних условиях — постоянно. Отчасти мне нравится быть беременной. В коммуне Хадселя отмечаю Рождество. Позже — отмечаю Новый год, принимая поздравления от семьи и Хольгера.  
  
      Тронхейм, Норвегия. Вы видели Тронхейм зимой? Это сказка! Всё так завораживающе красиво… Плакать мне уже нельзя — во-первых, слишком нервничаю, а во-вторых, для этого немного холодно. Ну, а в-третьих, если по секрету, — Хольгер запрещает мне плакать. Да, мы до сих пор общаемся. Очень близко, к тому же. Постоянно созваниваемся, и я рассказываю ему о том, что узнала сегодня, попутно печатая и оформляя статью.  
      Звонила Лена, рассказывала о том, как Монс заявился в редакцию, пытаясь устроить ей разгром, на что она вызвала полицию. Там его быстро успокоили.  
      Живот растёт. И, кажется, уже начинается пинаться. Вы знаете, каково ходить к другому гинекологу? Полагаю, вы представляете.  
  
      Гитхорн, Нидерланды. Тут так тихо и спокойно… Мне очень нравится. Нравится так, что хочется жить в этой деревушке до конца своих дней.  
      Отдыхаю морально и физически.  
      Хожу своими ногами — благо, всё не так уж и далеко. Сейчас мне больше всего не хватает брата — он у нас фотограф, а не я. В моём положении даже наклоняться — уже плохо, а Аке чуть ли не ниндзя, который из-за фотографии может даже встать на голову.  
      На несколько дней ко мне приехал Хольгер. На несколько замечательных дней. Кажется, я очень сильно влюбилась в него. Он такой обходительный, вежливый, добрый, хорошо относится ко мне и будущему ребёнку. Разве что пока замуж не зовёт, но он сказал, что это дело времени.  
  
      Лерида, Испания. Весна! Весна! Ну, середина весны, но после прохладных собратьев весна замечательно ощущается именно в солнечной Испании. Наверно, любовь к Испании у нас с Монсом одна на двоих.  
      Лена разумно исключила Барселону из списка как раз по двум причинам — Монс и количество статей о Барселоне. Позвонила ей ещё раз и поблагодарила. Громко радуюсь тому, что можно снять тяжёлую тёплую куртку и надеть тоненький плащ.  
      Спасибо, Земля!  
  
      Альбаррасин, Испания. Матушка моя родная… Такой красоты я не видела никогда. Ну, то есть всё немного смахивает на Бибери, но иначе.  
      Начало восьмого месяца беременности. Ноги перестали отекать, в туалет каждый час бегать уже не нужно, аллергии на еду нет (риск был большой, но когда ещё я проедусь по такому маршруту и попробую местные блюда?), на улице ярко светит Солнце, люди улыбаются друг другу, а дети раздают леденцы всем встречным. Мне досталось больше всех — нас двое. И это мальчик.  
      Да, да, знаю, должна была сказать раньше. Этим макушку мне продолбила не только мама, но ещё и Аке с Эллисон, и — не особо к удивлению — Хольгер. Пришлось рассказать.  
      Уже догадываюсь, что дома меня будет ждать не только Локи, но и целая комната детских вещей.  
      Лена благодарит за все материалы и обещает расцеловать по приезду — рейтинги журнала возросли в три раза, а это очень многообещающе. Кажется, мне поднимут зарплату. Даже несмотря на декрет. В любом случае, я могу и дома писать.  
  
      Фильцмоос, Австрия. Дом, милый дом! Лена удивительно точно составила маршрут и мало того, что я совсем близка к дому, так я ещё и удивительно близка к той самой дате. Мне приходится серьёзно задумываться над именем, потому что имя определяет будущее. Или нет. Будем надеяться, по крайней мере.  
      Мама с Эллисон составили такой огромный список имён, что чуть не обвалили мой почтовый ящик. Сижу, читаю, обалдеваю, ем. Как-то мне это не нравится…  
      Отправляться на склоны на последнем месяце беременности мне крайне не рекомендовали, но разве я послушаю? Не то чтобы я буду спускаться, но попытаться стоит.  
      Ладно, я соврала. Я спустилась со склона на снегоходе. При стабильной скорости 25 км/ч, разумеется! Если бы разогналась сильнее — да хотя бы до максимума (который, кстати, 200 км/ч), то напоролась бы на что-нибудь значительное и перевернулась. Падения со снегохода очень опасны. К тому же, я ещё и беременна. Значит, опасно вдвойне. Остаётся только молчать о своём приключении, иначе голову оторвут мне все. Или просто вынесут мозги со своим «это опасно». Я знаю!  
      Я придумала имя малышу. И, кстати, я совсем скоро возвращаюсь домой!


	15. Vivien bringar nyheter — Vivien brings the news

— Приветики! — распахнулась дверь моей квартиры, едва мне стоило вставить ключ в замок. — Нежданчик, правда? — улыбается моя подруга Вивьен, пропуская меня в квартиру.  
  
      Я, слегка обалдев, не могу вытащить из себя ни слова, но медленно прохожу в квартиру. Под чутким надзором подруги, которая немедленно отбирает у меня рюкзак с вещами _(который после поездки прибавил в весе раза в два)_ , я стягиваю с себя лёгкую куртку и аккуратно вешаю в шкаф.  
  
— Знаешь, — снова начинает она своим хриплым голосом, — я, конечно, знала, что ты беременна, но чтобы настолько…  
— Настолько? — смеюсь я, протягивая к ней свои усталые ручонки, и мы обнимаемся. И, как всегда беспардонно, она водружает свой подбородок на мою голову, пользуясь моим низким ростом и почти девятимесячной беременностью.  
— Убери свою башку, — сквозь зубы проговариваю я, едва сдерживая смех, — я всё понимаю, но убери.  
— Ладушки, — всплёскивает руками она, полностью отдаляясь от меня и осматривая с головы до ног несколько раз. — Н-да, — хмыкает она. — Ладно, ужин уже готов, проходи.  
  
      Я ковыляю в гостиную, всматриваясь в слабо освещённое пространство, пытаясь выглядеть своего пса.  
— Локи, малыш! — И тут же из спальни выруливает лабрадор, кидающийся на меня с такой силой, что чуть не опрокидывает на пол.  
— Э, псина! — окрикивает его Вивьен, заставляя его чуть-чуть умерить пыл и дождаться момента, когда я со своим пузом присяду на пол. Еле-еле умудрившись посадить свою увеличившуюся в несколько раз пятую точку, я обнимаюсь с Локи, который скучал по мне ровно столько же, сколько и я по нему.  
      На все ласки у нас уходит минут пять, когда Вивьен окликает меня:  
— Алё, ты есть будешь или нет? Я что, зря три часа корпела над твоим ужином? Нет, милая, ни за что. Быстро села за стол! — грозно, но с улыбкой произносит она, вызывая у меня на губах такую же улыбку.  
  
      Я сажусь за стол, а Вивьен пускается в объяснения о том, почему она здесь оказалась и кто вообще её пустил. Нет, то есть пустила её я. Не совсем физически, но… Ключ я дала ей ещё несколько лет назад, когда мы с ней стали лучшими подругами. Рейнхардт живёт в Дортмунде, зарабатывая кучу денег на своей профессии — спортивный журналист-видеорепортёр. Отчасти это именно она посодействовала моему знакомству с Хольгером, посоветовав его Лене. Чёртовы немцы с их вечным точным расписанием и планы на жизнь! Я смеюсь, не воспринимайте это буквально.  
— И знаешь что? — продолжает вещать она, поджигая сигарету. — Этот козёл…  
— Эй, — выставляю ладонь перед собой я, — пойдём на балкон.  
      Вивьен бросает на меня вопросительный взгляд, типа «ты чего, раньше ведь вместе курили», на что я также взглядом указываю на свой живот. Она, осознав, охает и приподнимается с места, по пути на балкон загружая свою тарелку в посудомойку. Я делаю то же, запуская машину, после чего выхожу с ней. Локи плетётся следом, тыкаясь носом в мою коленку.  
      Я вдыхаю тёплый майский воздух, наслаждаясь родными краями. Несмотря на то, что мне безумно понравилось путешествовать, всё-таки быть дома, в родной и любимой квартире, с лучшей подругой и любимым псом под боком, — намного лучше.  
— Так и будешь стоять? — раздаётся позади меня хриплый голос Вивьен, которая в руках держит небольшой стул. — Садись давай, каракатица!  
— Ну, спасибо на добром слове, — смеюсь я, аккуратно присаживаясь и поглаживая свой уже очень большой живот.  
— Да иди ты на хрен, — изрекает Рейнхардт, опираясь на кованые перила и выдыхая сигаретный дым, который ветром разносит практически сразу, немного донося и до меня.  
— Я хочу курить, — вырывается из моего рта, и я протягиваю ладонь к талии Вивьен, которую она со шлепком убирает.  
— Ещё чего. Ты беременная, тебе нельзя, — говорит она, оборачиваясь лицом ко мне. — Вот родишь, — отмечает она, подмигивая, — тогда на все четыре стороны.  
— А чего ты вдруг припёрлась? — также беспардонно, подражая стилю Вивьен, спрашиваю я, подавшись чуть вперёд.  
— Ну, во-первых, — отмечает она, тыкнув мне пальцем в лоб, — мне позвонил твой брат и попросил приехать — присмотреть за тобой и твоей беременностью. Могла бы хоть сказать, что у тебя всё так плохо! — смеётся она. Я лишь хмыкаю, откинувшись на спинку кресла.  
      Вивьен — убеждённая чайлдфри, но порой её чёрный юмор вводит меня в ступор. Особенно, если это касается детей. Раньше я не обращала на это внимание, а сейчас… скачут гормоны, я сама беременная, хоть и не особо этого желала. Ну, то есть, я очень сильно сомневалась, но именно с помощью своей семьи и Вивьен я осознала, что очень даже готова к материнству, несмотря на такую дерьмовую ситуацию с отцом ребёнка.  
— А во-вторых? — спрашиваю я, вынырнув из своих мыслей.  
— Во-вторых, — продолжает она, потушив сигарету,— у нас с Марко…  
— Думаю, нужно сделать ремонт, — пространно произношу я, вглядываясь в тёмную даль, — как будут смотреться тёмные обои в моей спальне, а?  
  
      Вивьен смотрит на меня исподлобья, после чего удаляется на кухню и возвращается с двумя стаканами. В одном — вино, а во втором, моём, — лимонад. На мой немой вопрос темноволосая только смеётся.  
  
— Нечего меня перебивать, дорогая, — улыбается она, — во-вторых, — у меня проблемы. Мы с Марко всё-таки решили развестись.  
— Да ладно? — громко удивляюсь я, после чего выпиваю весь стакан лимонада и ставлю его на пол, ожидая продолжения истории.  
— После Гюнтера мне свет не мил, — картинно выдыхает она, прижимая ладонь к груди. — Именно так мне сказал Марко перед тем, как выехать из нашей квартиры.  
  
      Марко — это муж Вивьен. Они с ней одногодки — обоим по сорок два, и у обоих мозги немного набекрень. В то время как Вивьен развлекалась в командировках, Марко развлекался на работе. А говорят, девочкам не нравятся программисты! Эх, пропащие души…  
      А Гюнтер — любовник Вивьен. Единственный, кто продержался больше двух месяцев. Видела я их как-то раз на одном из футбольных матчей Хольгера и его команды. Темнокожий, высокий, накачанный красавец, а рядом с ним — темноволосая, смуглая, среднего роста Вивьен. Та ещё картина, я вам скажу. Про таких говорят — _они друг другу подходят_. Вот они именно из таких картинных пар. Я долго гадала, когда они наконец расстанутся, но они смогли удивить меня — пробыли вместе полтора года. За спиной у Марко, конечно.  
      А не такой уж и плохой у них брак вышел — оба изменяют, оба делают вид, что не замечают этого. Почти идиллия.  
  
— Так как у вас с Хольгером? — лисьим взглядом посматривает на меня Вивьен, допивая остатки вина и присаживаясь на пол, поглаживая Локи.  
— Всё просто замечательно, — улыбаюсь я, — он очень хороший.  
— Тот самый, правда?  
— Да, наверно, — слегка смущаюсь я, что не остаётся незамеченным.   
— Ты не смотри на то, что он чуточку младше, Джи, — вкрадчиво произносит она, не отводя от меня глаз, — это даже неплохо. В смысле, он так слепо в тебя влюблён, что даже готов принять ребёнка от другого мужика! — восклицает она, поднимая руки вверх. — И я более чем уверена, что именно так и останется, Джи.  
      Я смотрю на неё, не веря. Каким нужно быть дураком, чтобы слепо любить кого-то нестабильного вроде меня? Определённо, Хольгер для такой роли более чем подходит.  
— Дело в том, что я не совсем уверена, — растерянно протягиваю я, почёсывая живот, в котором начал пихаться малыш.  
— Да брось ты! Поверь мне, — подмигивает она, — я в таких делах специалист.  
— Тогда почему же ты сбегала каждый раз, когда замечала что-то большее? — философствую я, заставляя её отвести взгляд.  
  
— Знаешь что, — говорит Вивьен, поднимаясь, — идём спать. Детский час давно прошёл, дорогая. Я позвоню Хольгеру, что ты вернулась, идёт?  
  
      Забыла сказать — Хольгер и Вивьен — давние друзья, познакомившиеся на одном из спортивных событий, в которых участвуют _слишком_ много людей, чтобы запомнить друг друга. Я до сих пор не знаю, как у них что-то вышло. И, зная Рейнхардт, — не закончилось горизонтальным положением в одной из постелей отеля.  
  
— Увиливаешь от ответа, — грустно улыбаюсь я, с трудом отрываясь от стула. Вивьен притормаживает, развернувшись. Смотрит на меня несколько секунд, после чего крепко обнимает меня. Краем глаза замечаю, что в её глазах стоят слёзы.  
— Я тебя люблю, родная, — выдыхает она мне в ухо, от чего по спине бежит табун мурашек.  
— Я тоже тебя люблю. Совсем не знаю, как бы пережила это дерьмо без тебя, — смеюсь я, подразумевая под словом «дерьмо» всю свою беременность и мимолётный возврат к отношениям с Монсом. Она смеётся в ответ, явно понимая, о чём я говорю.  
— Всё, давай, каракатица, — устало улыбается она, пихая меня по направлению к спальне, — пора спать. Отсыпайся, пока есть возможность. Такого счастья у тебя теперь не будет о-о-очень долго, — смеётся она, хватаясь за телефон.  
  
      Отправив Локи в свою кровать, я раздеваюсь и лезу под душ. Свой, родной, домашний душ, по которому я так безумно скучала. Что ни говори, а комфорт — это очень важно. Никакой пятизвёздочный отель не сравнится с моей квартирой. Ну, для меня уж точно. Хотя, исходя из наблюдений и комментариев Рейнхардт, для неё — тоже.  
  
      Настроив воду погорячее, я подставляю лицо струям, пытаясь смыть с себя усталость и грязь других городов. Интересно, а почему беременным на последних месяцах беременности не нужно возить с собой скрины узи? Ведь это уже почти сформировавшийся человек, все дела… По ходу, мне в голову ударил либо лимонад, либо пары вина. Которого я, разумеется, не пила.  
  
      Вытершись полотенцем и еле поместившись в ночной костюм, я задумываюсь о том, что мне сказала Вивьен. А конкретно о том, что Хольгер может остаться со мной чуть ли не до моих последних дней. Хочу ли я этого? Нужно ли оно мне? Я не знаю. Я не уверена в том, что мне кто-то нужен. Кроме мамы, брата, Элли и Трилле. И, конечно, Вивьен. Которая продолбит мне всю макушку, если я откажусь от своих чувств в пользу ребёнка, пса, и карьеры.  
  
— Эй, дружок, — нежно треплю за уши лабрадора, который ползком подбирается к моему лицу, — как ты был здесь без меня?  
  
      Пёс кладёт голову мне на грудь, устраиваясь поудобнее, за что получает пинок в ухо от малыша. Смущённый этим, пёс сначала смотрит на живот, а потом — на меня.  
  
— О да, малыш, — улыбаюсь я, — появится у тебя теперь ещё одна заноза в заднице. Будете бороться за внимание мамочки, — тихо смеюсь я, наблюдая за изменившимся выражением Локи. — Да ладно тебе, — целую я лабрадора в лоб, зажмуриваясь от удовольствия, — всё у нас будет хорошо, правда?  
  
      Локи в знак согласия облизывает мой подбородок своим горячим языком, и тыкает носом в живот, получая из него ответ. Да, получать толчки изнутри — не совсем приятное дело, но сама идея того, что если эти двое смогли подружиться, не видя друг друга, то в жизни их не разольёшь водой, доставляет только удовольствие.  
  
      Внезапно я чувствую резкую тянущую боль в животе, после чего издаётся еле слышимый хлопок и я… обмачиваюсь. Локи соскакивает с кровати, лаем вызывая Вивьен. Не успевает он разораться как следует, как в спальню влетает Рейнхардт.  
— Ты чего? — с огромными глазами спрашивает она.  
— Кажется, я описалась, — как можно более невозмутимо произношу я, стараясь стерпеть очередную волну боли.  
— Дура! — испуганно кричит она, доставая телефон и набирая номер. — Ты рожаешь!


	16. Sammanfattning — Summing-up

_**7 мая 2017 года**_  
  
_Curtis Harding — Keep on shining_

  
  
      Что может быть лучше, чем продрать глаза под ненавязчивый шёпот в радионяню и увидеть перед собой спину своего любимого молодого человека? В том и дело, что ничего. По крайней мере, для меня. Для той меня, что находится здесь и сейчас. Мне нравится слушать, как сегодняшний именинник Стэфан хватает ручонками незатейливый аппарат и тихо шепчет « _мама_ », пытаясь таким образом меня разбудить. Мне нравится наблюдать за тем, как мой любимый человек поворачивается ко мне, обхватывая за плечи и устраивая мою голову на своей груди, после чего целует меня в макушку и сонно шепчет:  
— Пора вставать.  
  
      Мне хочется громко смеяться от всепоглощающего счастья, которое охватывает меня с головы до ног, окатывая теплотой и уютом. Но мой порыв сразу останавливают нежные руки, которые аккуратно охватывают моё лицо и притягивают к губам. Мы целуемся долго, нежно, совсем невинно, впитывая наслаждение секунда за секундой.  
  
— Пора вставать, — вяло мычу я, оторвавшись от губ своего любимого, — пора-а-а, — зеваю на полуслове.  
  
      Он улыбается, легонько прижав указательным пальцем мой нос, и целует в лоб.  
— Привет, — шепчет Хольгер, не переставая улыбаться. — Я безумно соскучился.  
— Мы спим вместе, — хмыкаю я, заворачиваясь в одеяло поглубже и не желая смотреть на часы.  
— Знаю. Всё равно соскучился.  
      Он целует меня в обнажённое плечо, нежно проводя подушечкой пальца по месту поцелуя.  
— Нужно ещё украсить гостиную, — шепчет он в ухо, едва касаясь губами моей кожи.  
— Перестань, — бормочу я, накрываясь одеялом с головой.  
— Перестань что? — громко смеётся Хольгер, пытаясь распутать меня.  
— Эти свои милые штучки, ну. Нам предстоит много дел сегодня, а ты…  
— А я тебя возбуждаю?  
— Иди к чёрту! — выпутываюсь я из-под одеяла и чуть ли не взлетаю с кровати, оставляя блондина смеяться на моей кровати.  
— Я тоже тебя люблю! — доносится мне вслед.  
  
      Каждый раз, когда я смотрю на себя в зеркало, я вижу совершенно изменившуюся Вирджинию. Мама последние пару месяцев только и говорит о том, как я расцвела, и как безумно она благодарна Хольгеру за всё то, что он со мной вытворяет. Да-да, именно _вытворяет_!  
  
      Шарами займётся Вивьен. Декором — Аке и Эллисон. Музыкой и едой — мама и Трилле. Меня не припахали из-за того, что « _тебе нужно быть отдохнувшей!_ ». Словно я выгляжу ужасно! Хочется истерить по этому поводу, но за последний год мне не всегда удаётся отдохнуть по максимуму.  
  
       _Я безумно скучаю по работе._  
  
      Бросаю быстрый взгляд на небольшие часы в ванной — 10:39. Так долго я не спала уже приличное время. По крайней мере, с тех самых пор, как ращу Стэфана самостоятельно.  
      Первое время мне помогала мама, которая приехала и жила со мной целых четыре месяца, забив на работу и всё остальное.  
      Иногда приезжали Элли с Аке, оставляли на краткосрочные поездки малыша Трилле, которому уже совсем скоро семь.  
      Часто заезжает Лена, проведывая меня и Стэфана. Она залетает ко мне в квартиру чуть ли не с радостными криками и парой игрушек для малыша. Обычно они для более старшего возраста, но нам итак всё интересно, за что Стэфан безумно её обожает. _Надо бы сделать маленький комбинезон для малыша с надписью «Я люблю Лену Шмидт»._  
      Хольгер приезжает периодически, когда может. Мы пока не решили окончательно насчёт переезда. Но я безумно рада тому, что иногда я просыпаюсь рядом с ним.  
  
— Нас уже все ждут, — говорит Хольгер, замирая в проёме двери.  
— Да, мы скоро, — пыхчу я, пытаясь уложить буйные светлые волосы своего мальчугана, который так и норовит стащить с моей причёски одну из заколок-бабочек.  
— Мама! — громко кричит он, размахивая ручонками. Получив лёгкий удар по подбородку, я замираю, а потом укоризненно махаю пальцем из стороны в сторону.  
— Нельзя так делать, Стэфи. Маме больно.  
— Окей… — грустно протягивает он, наконец-то замирая смирно.  
— Поцелуешь маму в больное место? — спрашиваю малыша я, одновременно показывая пальцем на то самое место, где он меня зацепил. Малыш кивает, взирая на меня своими зелёно-карими глазами, и быстро целует, закапываясь в мою шею.  
      На душе так тепло, что хочется освещать грёбаную галактику.  
      Я поправляю его коричневую бабочку и поднимаюсь, прихватывая его с собой. Устроив малыша поудобнее, мы уже собираемся выйти ко всем, когда нас останавливает Хольгер:  
— Думаю, не помешает сделать фотографию на память, верно?  
  
      Я смотрю в его счастливые голубые глаза и совсем не могу отказать. Хольгер быстро достаёт камеру и становится рядом с нами. Не успевает щёлкнуть затвор, как оба моих драгоценных мужчины целуют меня с обеих сторон, и лишь после этого нас освещает фотовспышкой.  
  
— Я люблю вас, — шепчет на ухо Хольгер, оставляя на шее едва заметный поцелуй, — и я никогда вас не отпущу.  
От таких тёплых и искренних слов я зажмуриваюсь, как кошка на солнце.  
  
— С днём рождения! — раздаётся хор голосов, едва нам стоит пройти в гостиную, где устроились все гости. Обычно пустующее помещение сейчас набито таким огромным количеством ярких шаров, цепляющих глаз, что немного начинает кружиться голова. Вокруг блёстки, яркие ленты, шары, надписи, картинки… Даже на Локи надели праздничный колпак. Надо отдать псу должное — он на этом празднике спокойнее всех. Сидит тихонько в уголочке, дожидается своей очереди, пока все остальные треплют моего ребёнка за щёки, волосы, и целуют во всё, куда попадут.  
      Разумеется, такое внимание малышу Стэфану нравится.  
  
      Когда Стэфан садится рядом с Трилле за свой небольшой столик, перед ним ставят торт с одной свечой. Трилле сидит справа от своего племянника, а слева от Стэфа сидит Локи. И всей этой честной компанией они задувают эту свечу, обнимаясь и смеясь.  
      Слёзы застилают глаза, когда я смотрю на это великолепие. Бадштубер замечает это быстрее всех и быстро обнимает меня, спрятав моё лицо себе в плечо.  
— Веселиться надо, а ты рыдаешь, — тихо смеётся он, сплетая своим пальцы с моими.  
— Ага, — только и могу выдавить из себя я, обнимая его крепче.  
  
      Никогда не забуду, что первым человеком, влетевшим в мою палату после рождения Стэфана Питера Роттенберга, был именно Хольгер.  
  
       _Он врывается в палату, несмотря на запреты всех врачей и даже самой Вивьен, которая чуть не сошла с ума, обзванивая всех моих родственников._  
_— Прилетел первым рейсом, — оправдывается он, протягивая мне огромный букет красных роз._  
 _— Да, привет, — устало улыбаюсь я._  
 _— Ох, минуточку, — он вытаскивает из кармана платок, и промачивает мой вспотевший лоб, — сильно устала?_  
 _— Безумно._  
 _— Мальчик или девочка?_  
 _— Ма-а-альчик, — бормочу я прежде, чем отправиться в сон._  
  
_Всё веселье вокруг меня продолжается, и я украдкой утираю слёзы, замечая улыбки родственников._  
 _— Думаю, — шепчет мне Хольгер, так и не выпуская моей ладони, — Элли и Аке думают о втором._  
 _Я тихо смеюсь._  
 _— Возможно._  
 _— А может, и нам?_  
 _Я смотрю на него исподлобья и отрицательно мотаю головой._  
 _— Не в ближайшие пару лет._  
 _— Всё, понял, — участливо улыбается Хольгер, обнимая меня за плечи и притягивая к себе._  
  
      Внезапно раздаётся дверной звонок, мимолётно отвлекая внимание гостей от именинника.  
— Я открою, — быстро извиняюсь я перед мамой, Аке, Эллисон, своими малышами, будущим мужем, Вивьен и Леной.  
      Они все довольно кивают, и быстро возвращаются к объектам своего умиления, давая мне пару одиноких мгновений на то, чтобы без волнения пройти к двери. Провернув ключ, я открываю дверь и замираю на месте.  
— Приветик, — протягивает мне блестящую коробку Монс, — думал, имею право заявиться на день рождения собственного сына.  
      Я молча принимаю подарок, отставляя его в шкафчик, а потом снова поворачиваюсь к нему. Он совсем не изменился. Те же тёмные волосы, чарующие глаза, лёгкая щетина…  
      Я встряхиваю головой, стараясь привести мысли в порядок.  
— Тебе здесь не рады.  
— Да ладно тебе, — улыбается он, — это же мой ребёнок. Имею право его видеть.  
— Кто сказал тебе такой бред? — наигранно ухмыляюсь я.  
— Пусти меня! — шипит он, вжимаясь ладонью в дверь, чтобы её открыть.  
— Иди к чёрту, Монс, — ровным голосом произношу я, захлопывая дверь и проворачивая ключ.  


_Mark Owen — The One_

  
  
       Да, вот так. Вот так просто я закрываю дверь перед своим ужасным прошлым. Раньше мне казалось, что я никогда не смогу его отвергнуть и никогда не смогу ему отказать. Видимо, поэтому мне и пришлось пережить столько нелицеприятных событий, чтобы осознать свою собственную силу перед прошлым.  
  
      Я пережила слишком многое. Чёрное, белое, чёрное, снова белое… Этот поток жизни может быть невероятно быстр и разнообразен. Самое забавное, что о том, что я могу это немного, но контролировать, я поняла лишь совсем недавно. А именно в тот самый момент, когда первый раз взяла на руки своего малыша. Да, он был ужасно сморщенным и странного цвета, но… Я припёрла его в эту жизнь, а значит, за его благополучие и счастье ответственна именно я и никто больше.  
  
      Я почувствовала контроль над своей жизнью тогда, когда позволила Хольгеру любить меня, не ожидая, что смогу полюбить и его. Как однажды сказала Вивьен — « _научи доверяться_ ». И именно этим я занимаюсь некоторыми радостными днями или утрами, а иногда ещё и ночами… Ну, вы знаете, о чём я.  
  
      Научившись принимать помощь от других, я радуюсь жизни не меньше, чем тогда, когда всё делала сама. Наверно, стоило сделать так раньше.  
  
      Я не могу вечно проклинать Монса за всё то, что он причинил мне. Мне стоит быть благодарной. И я благодарна. Благодарна за несколько месяцев счастья. И благодарна за то, что теперь у меня есть Стэфан.  
  
      Говорят, дети — это лучики счастья. Но только если это твои дети. И то, только для тебя. Я сделаю всё, чтобы мой красивый, не по годам умный потомок (да, такое слово), смог стать сильным, уверенным в себе человеком. Как-никак, самоуверенность и нормальную самооценку людям нужно вбивать, а не пускать на поток, надеясь на какую-то магию. Я научу Стэфана мотивации. Научу его всяким разным интересным вещам из мира искусств и науки. Музыка, картины, фильмы, книги, прочее, прочее… Я дам своему сыну всё то, что ему будет необходимо.  
      Возьмусь за своё воспитание и наконец-то брошу курить. Здоровый образ жизни, все дела.  
  
      Мы с Хольгером научим Стэфана вере в супергероев, на которых он сможет равняться. Немного футбола от Хольгера, немного книг от меня, немного других разных развлечений от знакомых семьи — чтобы был выбор, и формировалось чёткое осознание и понимание того, чего хочешь от жизни.  
  
      Но самое главное — я научу Стэфана любви. Любви к Локи, ко мне, Трилле, моей маме, Аке, Эллисон, Хольгеру, Лене, Вивьен, и всем-всем остальным людям, которые имели огромное значение в моей жизни, придавая ей нужные очертания.  
  
      Возможно, когда-нибудь, я познакомлю его с Монсом. С Монсом, а не с тем его озлобленным подобием, бывшем здесь несколько часов назад.  
  
      Мне скоро тридцать. У меня есть любящая семья, любящий и любимый сын, любимый человек, солидный счёт в банке, пёс, своя квартира, парочка настоящих друзей, любимая работа, понимающий начальник… Что ещё нужно для счастья? Ни-че-го. Я довольна тем, как всё произошло и как это закончилось.  
  
      Но моя история не заканчивается на этом. Сдаётся мне, что она только начинается. И я более чем уверена, что моя будущая жизнь будет в сто крат лучше всего того, что случилось со мной в прошлой жизни. Потому что:  
_а) я научилась доверять;_  
_б) я научилась любить,_  
а это дорогого стоит.  
  
      Возможно, мы снова встретимся с вами. А пока, я закрываю дневник.

_Gary Barlow — Jump_


End file.
